Spin Me Round
by SimplySerene22
Summary: A mute girl is found in the forest surrounding Konoha and no one knows anything about her. Since Neji is the one who found her, she trusts only him. Because of this, the Hokage made him responsible for teaching her how to speak. Can he actually do it?
1. Part One

This was my first ever Naruto fanfiction, on Quizilla dot com, and so I edited it and then published it here.

I refuse to put a disclaimer here cause everyone should be bright enough to know that I don't own Naruto. I'm _pretty_ sure that's why this is called FANfiction.

* * *

**((Part One))**

* * *

Neji Hyuuga walked through the forest calmly, all by himself. He had walked deeper than he normally went to practice. Once he set his pale eyes to his Byakugan, he looked around with his special vision.

He counted four birds and four came out. He did this for a while, slowly looking further and further behind him. Eventually he was able to recall every animal he had seen and it would be true. As he looked past what he had seen already, he noticed the grass was more matted and some branches were broken as if someone had walked there. Confused, he continued to look past all of that searching for a sign that someone was there.

It was very deep in the forest so why would anyone be out here?

He nearly let a chuckle escape his lips. _He_, himself was out here deep in the forest. Whoever they were probably had their reasons. Curiosity got the better of him, though, as he continued to think. He thought about the rationale anyone would have to be in here. It could be anything, he reasoned. He grew worried, though, as it could possibly be a group of rogue ninjas or something prepared to attack the village.

He could now make out a small line of sticks against an opening of some uplifted tree roots. He suddenly realized it looked surprisingly like a wall. In fact, the area looked as though someone had been living there for quite some time. It was then did he notice the bushes rustling beside the makeshift home.

I had just finished looking for food. I hadn't found anything so I marched back home unhappy. What I really needed was something to kill the animals with. The last little thing I found had grown dull and no longer cut.

I sighed as I looked up towards the sky. I climbed a nearby tree all the way to the top and looked up. It seemed as though it would rain sometime soon. I quickly broke some branches and slid down to my home. I pushed them up against the wall I built so hopefully the inside wouldn't get too muddy.

For some reason, something felt really odd. I felt as though I was being watched. Of course nobody was around here. I hadn't seen anyone like me for a while.

I suddenly turned around toward the area where I sensed it coming from the most. I definitely knew someone was here.

Neji quickly deactivated his Byakugan when a pair of large eyes suddenly came in his vision. Straight at him actually, as if they knew where he was and where he was looking. A girl, that's what he had seen. By the looks of it, she wasn't doing well.

She was very skinny; he had seen her stomach when she slid down the tree, causing her dirty shirt to ride up slightly.

"What's up?" a voice suddenly beside him. He didn't need to look to know it was Tenten. Lee was on his other side.

"We've been looking all over for you," Rock Lee said, "Gai-sensei wants us for training," he explained.

Neji put up a hand, "Follow me," he said. Tenten looked curiously at Lee before walking after her other teammate.

"But Gai-sensei said he wanted us back there now," Lee protested.

Neji jumped up in the trees with Tenten following, "Later," he said shortly.

"What is it?" Tenten asked, "You can tell us."

Neji said nothing as they followed him to an unknown destination, deeper in the forest. It was slowly starting to rain which would make things a bit difficult. The three of them landed in the middle of a small clearing, Lee had come along.

She wasn't there. He could feel already that she wasn't in the small shelter.

"Who lives here?" Tenten asked in a wondered sort of voice as she approached the hut. Neji remained silent as he activated his Byakugan. He already sensed where she was but he needed to see what she was doing. "You know who lives here don't you?" Tenten asked.

"Not by name but by appearance," Neji said shortly. Suddenly a girl with tangled black hair came flying out at them. She carried a large stick which she continued to try and whack them with. She said nothing but made strange noises whenever she was about to attack. She seemed like she was just attacking out of anger but Neji could see she was afraid.

"I'm not going to hurt you," Neji said calmly which made Tenten look at him. He barely felt like speaking and now he was talking to this wild looking girl.

She had managed to hit Neji on the back of his leg which surprised them all. His eyes narrowed and he grabbed the stick. They fought over it for a while, a small game of tug-a-war, before Neji finally won, him being much stronger. She flew backwards and screamed as she hit the soaked ground, tumbling as she did.

Mud streaked her face as she struggled to get up, her light blue eyes focused on Neji in a glare. He remained expressionless as he threw the stick aside and approached her. Scared to death, she finally stood up and was about to run away when Neji grabbed her.

She twisted and kicked but he wouldn't let her go. Both arms were around her firmly as she struggled to get out of his grasp. It was like fighting with a kindergartener.

"Are you sure you should do that?" Tenten asked worriedly, speaking in a half whisper, "She doesn't seem to want to go."

"She can't stay here, she'll die," Neji pointed out. Eventually she collapsed in his arms, exhaustion sweeping over her from lack of food.

He shifted her around, afraid she'd run for it if he let her go, and then picked her up. One arm was under her legs and his other under her shoulders. She stared up at him looking defeated. Her eyes flickered for a moment before they closed and she was unconscious.

"We should get her to Konoha," Lee said as he looked at her peaceful face with worry, "She looks almost dead when she's asleep," he commented. He was right. Neji saw that besides her shallow breathing, she looked lifeless.

"Let's go then," Neji said and the three of them jumped from tree to tree, trying to get to the village fast before she got sick or would actually die.

* * *

Read and Review, please! Anything extremely negative will be ignored, any real good advice will be appreciated and considered seriously

-Jen-


	2. Part Two

I refuse to put a disclaimer here cause everyone should be bright enough to know that I don't own Naruto. I'm _pretty_ sure that's why this is called FANfiction.

* * *

**((Part Two))**

* * *

The next day Neji, Tenten and Lee walked into the Fifth Hokage's office. Tsunade looked up at them from a folder she was reading.

"I was wondering when you three would show up," she said with a smirk. She was looking straight at Neji, "If you are wondering how she is then you'll be happy to know she is just resting peacefully. We can all go together to visit her after I tell you something," she said.

Tenten and Lee seemed to have relaxed after she said that while Neji remained the same. He stared at her expectantly.

She raised an eyebrow, "Well it seems to me, after a long night of reading, you three have stumbled upon the Lost Girl of Konoha. It's not all that big of a story but it was when it happened. A young baby girl was kidnapped right out of her crib one night. No one heard a thing. No one saw a thing. She just vanished and her parents found her missing from the bed the following morning," Tsunade explained, "Around that time, after the incident, everyone kept their children close to them. No one was quite sure why she in particular was taken. Her parents weren't rich and they never received a ransom note either."

"Where are they now?" Tenten asked, "Her parents, I mean."

"Dead," Tsunade answered, "Long dead, actually. They searched for her for the longest time but didn't find a trace of their daughter or the kidnapper. According to this they reported it as the work of a real genius," she held up the folder she had been looking through before they had come in.

"So it is definitely her?" Lee asked and she nodded.

"She matched the description perfectly," She said, "So thank you, you three. You just solved a small mystery for me. One less thing on my list!" she said happily.

"So we can visit her now?" Tenten asked.

"Yes I think we should go together," the Fifth Hokage said as she got up, "There's one thing I haven't mentioned but I'll tell you when we get there."

Tenten and Lee made their way for the door but Neji stayed in place, "What is her name?" he asked staring at the lady.

"Hmm?" she asked absentmindedly, "Oh, well it says here that her name was Kumiko when she was born," she answered and looked at the young boy quizzically but said nothing else.

The four of them left the office and out of the building. They were walking toward the hospital when a familiar blonde head walked past them then came back around.

"Hey old lady Tsunade, I need to speak with you," Naruto said as he walked by her side with both hands on his head.

"Not now, Naruto," Tsunade said, irritated at the nickname, and then sighed, "I'll talk to you later if you really need to," she said. Surprisingly, he left.

They entered hospital and, after the person at the front told them where to go, walked down the hallway and stopped in front of a room.

"Before we go in I must warn you," Tsunade said, "First of all, I don't think she'll like you very much for taking her here and second, don't expect her to respond to anything you say."

Neji looked at her questioningly but before he could ask her anything, she opened the door.

Inside, the girl from yesterday was lying in her bed, propped up by some pillows, staring out of her window. The sun was slowly creeping its way into her room and onto her bed. She turned her head and looked at all three of them one by one. She looked confused when she saw Tsunade but then glared at Neji and the others. She kept her gaze on him only as they walked further into the room.

She then turned and glared out the window with her arms crossed.

"Are you mad that we took you?" Tenten asked cautiously.

She didn't respond. Neji saw that she frowned even though she wasn't looking at them.

"How are you doing?" Lee asked.

She didn't respond to his question either. She was starting to look scared and tears were forming in her eyes.

Tenten and Lee exchanged looks and then looked to Neji expectantly. He glared at them and instead of speaking, went up to her and put the box of tissues in front of her.

She looked surprised and looked up at him. She shyly took one from the box and looked at it questioningly. Then she pulled another one from the box, and another and another. Alarmed, Neji pulled the box away from her. She frowned slightly as she picked a few up and blew them out of her hand, watching them float to the ground.

Neji was now very confused. Didn't she know how to use a tissue? A few tears streamed down her face even though she wasn't really crying. He picked up one of the fallen tissues and carefully wiped her cheek. She pulled back with wide eyes and then stared at the tissue.

She then took it from him, her fingers brushing his. She put it up to her face and rubbed it against her cheeks, wiping the rest of the tears from her face.

"Do you speak?" Neji asked suddenly, almost knowing the answer. She looked up at him with large eyes and a look of confusion written on her innocent face.

"So she doesn't talk?" Lee asked confused, turning to Tsunade. Neji jumped up, he had forgotten they were there.

"No I don't think she does," Tsunade said, "This morning I thought she was just being stubborn when she wouldn't respond to my questions but now I think otherwise," she said, "Oh and she'll need someplace to stay if nobody minds and someone to show her around. Neji, I think you are most suited for this little job," she looked at him, "I don't know how but I think you already knew that she couldn't talk or understand us and you are the one she most trusts right now, despite whatever you did yesterday. Are you ok with it?" she asked him.

He was surprised at this request but agreed.

* * *

Read and Review, please! Anything extremely negative will be ignored, any real good advice will be appreciated and considered seriously

-Jen-


	3. Part Three

I refuse to put a disclaimer here cause everyone should be bright enough to know that I don't own Naruto. I'm _pretty_ sure that's why this is called FANfiction.

* * *

**((Part Three))**

* * *

Neji was told that Kumiko would be getting out of the hospital that day so he walked to the large building but didn't enter. He went over in his head the reason why he had gotten that job and why he had agreed. He thought back to what had happened when he brought the girl back to Konoha. Many had given him strange stares and it wasn't just because of it was a random thing for someone to come carrying a girl. It was the fact that _he _had been carrying her.

He cursed himself for having shown so much emotion that day since ninja weren't supposed to show such things.

He had burst into Tsunade's office, soaking wet holding the form of a limp girl in his arms. He had asked her what to do and if she could fix her. Yes he had actually used the word 'fix' in that situation. Now he thought he was a complete idiot.

No wonder she had assigned this to him.

He sighed to himself as he walked into the hospital. She was a strange girl, he had to admit that. Of course she must have been out there for quite a while if she didn't know how to speak or understand what they said.

She was sitting up in her bed looking closely at a tissue, looking fascinated. He raised an eyebrow and approached her bed. Looking up, she glared slightly at him but then it went away as she handed him a tissue happily.

He took it and put his hands together, bowing slightly to her as a form of thanks. She imitated him. He smiled slightly to himself and then realized what he was doing.

"Come on," he said and gestured for her to get up. She did as he said and followed him out the door. They walked to the front desk and he signed her out of the hospital.

When they walked out in the streets, where a lot of people were, Kumiko walked so close to Neji that they kept bumping into each other when they stopped. He eventually turned around, frustrated, and took her hand which placed her beside him and not behind him.

He'd have to get clothes for her; he noticed she was wearing a white hospital night gown. She also had bare feet but she didn't seem to mind. He figured she didn't like loud and excited places where she didn't understand anything.

"Don't worry," he said to her even if she had no idea what he was saying, "We're going to a nice quiet place now."

She just followed him. She'd turn her head everywhere someone was talking with wide scared eyes. She put her free hand up to her head and eventually stumbled which caused tears to start flowing.

Neji crouched beside her but nothing he said or gestured would make her get up and walk. She started rocking and made this whimpering sound. She was scared, obviously, and very confused. He guessed she hadn't been near human activity in a long time. He had no choice but to pick the frightened girl up and carry her as he had done the last time, except now she was awake and holding on to him.

Tsunade was right, he _was_ the person she trusted most despite what he had done to get her to Konoha. He eventually got to the Hyuuga compound and kicked open the door. Hinata, his cousin, looked alarmed as he carried the girl inside.

"W-who's is she?" she asked shyly.

"Her name is Kumiko," Neji said, "And I was assigned the job to take care of her."

"Oh…" Hinata said, "I'll prepare her a room."

After she left, Neji set the girl down on a step. She looked around, once in a while sniffing. She relaxed after a moment of complete silence. She then did the motion he had done before and bowed as if to say thanks.

"So you understand a little don't you?" Neji asked, "You catch on quickly."

She looked around some more and Neji noticed she didn't look all that young and neither did she look old. Around his age, actually, or Hinata's. Speaking of which, she had just come back outside.

"I've prepared her room Neji," Hinata said in her quiet manner and bowed to him.

"Thanks," He said simply and stood up. Kumiko did what he did and then followed him, staying close. "She doesn't talk," he told his cousin, "So watch out, she gets scared often."

Hinata's eyes widened but nodded, "O-ok," she said. She led them to a room not far from Neji's where a simple sleeping mat was inside with a small table in a corner and a cushion to sit on.

Neji motioned for her to go inside, "I'll be back later today," he explained, "My sensei needs us today since we didn't come the last time. Take care of her," he told Hinata.

She nodded, "Alright," she said and he turned to leave. Kumiko looked startled and started to go after him but Hinata stopped her, "H-he'll be right back, d-don't worry!" she stuttered.

Neji sighed and turned around. He steered the girl in the room and took her by her shoulders, making her look at him.

"You," He pointed at her, "Stay here," He pointed to the room, "I," he pointed to himself, "Go away," he said and did the little hand gesture to walk out of the room. She looked scared but didn't follow him when he left.

"I-I guess we can start on your hair," Hinata said and took a few deep breathes before going to the little table to find a hair brush, "It's really messy but I know you can't understand me so maybe I should just be quiet," she hadn't talked this much in a whole sentence before. She smiled to herself as she got Kumiko to sit on the ground.

She smiled back and let Hinata brush her thick black hair.

"Is it alright if I talk?" Hinata asked suddenly feeling confidence in herself, "I know you can't understand me but that's why I wanted to talk to you. I can't really talk to anyone else…"

Kumiko just smiled at her, not feeling so afraid at that moment. She felt comfortable around the girl just like she was with Neji. They had the same eyes after all.

Hinata talked while she brushed Kumiko's hair. She told her all of her secrets and fears. Like how she liked Naruto and how she was afraid that her father thought she was useless. She got her dressed in some spare clothes and told her they would be going shopping the next day if it was alright with Neji.

Slowly the day slipped away and Neji returned.

* * *

Read and Review, please! Anything extremely negative will be ignored, any real good advice will be appreciated and considered seriously

-Jen-


	4. Part Four

I refuse to put a disclaimer here cause everyone should be bright enough to know that I don't own Naruto. I'm _pretty_ sure that's why this is called FANfiction.

* * *

**((Part Four))**

* * *

Hinata and Kumiko were sitting in the room when Neji came back. Hinata was talking while Kumiko was sitting there listening to her.

"I thought I told you she can't talk," Neji said, slightly surprised to hear Hinata talk so much.

"O-oh, hello Neji," she said looking up shocked to find that him standing there with the possibility that he had heard whatever she had said, "I-I know she can't but she listens anyways," she explained.

Neji gave her an odd look, but then looked at Kumiko. _Kumiko…such a long name to say…_ Neji thought.

"I guess I'll be going then," Hinata said and got up, "Oh and Neji?" she asked turning around, "I wanted to take her shopping tomorrow for some clothes she might like," she said.

"Fine," he said, "I'll come."

She looked a bit surprised but left the room. Kumiko looked at Neji and then glared at him, turning away.

"What'd I do?" he asked somewhat surprised. She continued to glare at him, "Oh, it's because I left you alone isn't it? Well I'm sorry but I had to go. Next time I'll take you with me ok?" he said. He found it surprisingly easy to talk to her.

She only glared at him. He had a look in his eyes that made her expression soften and then finally she gave up on the glare.

Neji thought of something. He pointed to himself, "Neji," he said and then pronounced it really slow, "N-eh-gee," he said.

She concentrated and formed her mouth like his and was able to only pronounce the 'N'.

"Ok good now I think you can say the rest," He said. He felt a little foolish trying so hard to get her to pronounce his name right, "N-eh," he said, "N-eh-gee."

She frowned and tried to say it but still could only say the 'N' sound. He gave up for that day. He'd continue to try every day until she got it right.

**Next day…**

Neji was holding Kumiko's hand while the three of them, Hinata included, walked down the street. She still didn't like how everyone would talk all at once. She had gotten into the habit of calling Neji with just the 'N' sound.

Hinata would giggle whenever she did this which made Kumiko smile. They were walking around just to see if she liked anything in the store windows. If she didn't, they'd go and find something for her.

Suddenly a familiar blonde haired boy walked down the street with both his hand atop his head.

"Oh, hey Hinata!" he said cheerfully and smiled brightly at her, "You too Neji," he said a little less cheerfully but happy nonetheless. "And who is she?" he asked looking at Kumiko.

"H-hello N-Naruto," Hinata stuttered with a blush coming to her cheeks.

Neji remained with the same expression on his face as he said, "This is Kumiko. Don't expect her to respond to anything you say," he said shortly.

"Hi Kumiko!" Naruto said happily and stuck out his hand, "My name is Naruto Uzumaki!"

She just stared at him wide eyed and then at his hand. She got scared by his sudden and loud introduction and hugged the arm beside her, Neji's. The arm that she was holding hands with.

"Well I guess she likes you better than me," Naruto said nervously, withdrawing his hand.

Neji got Kumiko off his arm and then took her other hand and shook it. Naruto got the hint and stuck his hand out again. This time she shyly put her hand in his and they shook hands.

"Sh-she doesn't talk," Hinata said, "Well she can't."

"Right now we're looking for stuff she might like," Neji said stiffly.

"Oh," Naruto said, "Can I join you?" he asked, perking up suddenly.

Neji shrugged slightly, not caring in the slightest.

"S-sure," Hinata said looking at him shyly.

Kumiko was walking contently down the street with them as Naruto talked loudly to whoever was listening, which was basically Hinata.

She didn't choose a thing or didn't look fascinated by anything in the shop windows so Neji and Hinata were forced to go into one and pick something out for her.

"Here," Neji said and handed Hinata a shirt, "Go see if this fits her," He said. He had just picked a random shirt off the rack.

"O-ok," Hinata said and brought Kumiko to the changing rooms.

"You know we should give her a nickname," Naruto said randomly. Neji remained silent even though he had been thinking the exact same earlier that day. "Why don't you ever talk much?" He asked him.

"Because I only say what I need to say, not what I want to say," Neji replied shortly.

"Oh…" Naruto fell silent for a minute before saying, "I think if you've got a voice, you should use it. I mean look at Kumiko!"

Neji glared at him, "She's got a voice, it's just she doesn't know how to use it."

Naruto looked at him funny, "Well I was sort of talking about you too you know. You barely tell anyone how you feel and stuff. It's gonna get all bottled up and someday it's gonna let out on somebody," He said while nodding his head importantly, "Shouldn't we be picking stuff out for her?" he asked.

Neji sighed; this might be a long day. Hinata came out with Kumiko in a plain white t-shirt.

"Um Neji?" she asked nervously. He just stared at her. "There a-are…really deep scars…on her back," She said looking scared. Neji looked alarmed.

* * *

Read and Review, please! Anything extremely negative will be ignored, any real good advice will be appreciated and considered seriously

-Jen-


	5. Part Five

I refuse to put a disclaimer here cause everyone should be bright enough to know that I don't own Naruto. I'm _pretty_ sure that's why this is called FANfiction.

* * *

**((Part Five))**

* * *

Kumiko was now standing in a bright blue t-shirt and some black shorts. Hinata had pulled her hair up into a ponytail. She was barefoot but that was mainly her own fault because she refused to wear the sandals Neji had given her. Now she was lying on a branch of a large tree inside the Hyuuga compound.

"She's looking better," Hinata said softly as she looked up at the girl who seemed to be dozing off.

"Yeah," Neji said quietly as he too watched the girl swing her arms and stare up at the sky, "I want to see those scars," he said and turned to his cousin.

"O-ok," Hinata said, "I'm going to make her take a bath later on if you want to see then."

His eyes widened slightly and said, "Afterwards maybe."

"O-Of course!" Hinata said, a slight blush coming to her face, "That's what I meant!"

Neji smirked slightly in amusement and got up, "I'm taking Kumiko with me tomorrow when I train," he informed her.

"Ok then!" Hinata said and smiled slightly.

Neji walked up to the girl in the tree and clapped to get her attention. She sat up so suddenly that she lost her balance and fell from the tree; Neji had spooked her. She fell…on him actually. He had his arms out to catch her but the force of her falling to the ground knocked them both down.

Neji was on his back with Kumiko sitting on his chest. Suddenly they both heard giggles.

Kumiko go off of Neji while blushing slightly. He got up off the ground and turned to see Hinata laughing her head off.

"Th-that…was funny…I'm sorry…" She managed to say, "I…don't know…what's come over me!" she broke out in a fit of new giggles. This made Kumiko smile.

"Come on," Neji said and grabbed her hand. He wondered about Hinata's carefree attitude lately. Maybe it was because of Kumiko's presence.

As he led her to his room, he replayed what had happened and tried to see it from another person's point of view. He smiled slightly as he realized how it must have looked, which caused Kumiko to smile.

When they got to his room, he made her sit down. Once again he was set on getting her to say his name right. It was slightly aggravating to be called the 'N' sound all the time.

"N-eh-gee," he pronounced slowly and pointed to himself.

She concentrated and tried to say it but only able to say the 'N' sound again, "Nnnnn!" she said and looked frustrated.

He continued to try and get her to say his name for the rest of the day but his attempts failed.

"Why are you so intent on having her say your name properly?" Hinata asked from the doorway.

Neji quickly turned his head to face her, "What are you doing here?" he asked, not wanting to admit that she had startled him.

She shrugged and held out a tray, "I noticed that neither of you ate," she said. After a he said thanks, she left with her question unanswered.

Once they ate, Neji attempted to get her to say his name. Eventually, he started hitting his head against the wall, "I'm never going to get you to talk!" he said frustrated.

"Nnnnn," she said again, "Nnnnehhgeee?" she asked, the sounds all stretched out.

Neji looked up, "What did you say?" he asked.

"Nnnneji!" she said excitedly, "Neji!" she looked like a happy two year old.

Then Neji smiled. A real, full, bright smile before shouting, "She did it!"

* * *

Read and Review, please! Anything extremely negative will be ignored, any real good advice will be appreciated and considered seriously

-Jen-


	6. Part Six

I refuse to put a disclaimer here cause everyone should be bright enough to know that I don't own Naruto. I'm _pretty_ sure that's why this is called FANfiction.

* * *

**((Part Six))**

* * *

Hinata rushed in the room, "What happened?" She asked while catching her breath.

Neji turned to her, the smile still on his face, "She did it!" he said excitedly, "She spoke my name!" he said.

Hinata stared at her cousin. _He usually doesn't get this excited over something…maybe there was a reason Tsunade assigned him this job…_ she thought to herself. Of course she would never voice her thoughts.

"Neji," Neji said and pointed to himself.

Kumiko smiled innocently and said, "Neji!" excitedly.

"See?" Neji asked and turned around, his eyes sparkling a bit. He realized what he was doing and calmed down. The smile slipped from his face but Hinata could still the excitement in his eye. He coughed, "Umm so do you need something?"

"Huh?" Hinata asked absentmindedly, "Oh! Right. Well, I came in here when you shouted but I guess now is a good time to give her a bath…I'll be right back," she said and left.

Neji stared after her with his eyebrows raised, "Well…that's odd…" he said to himself.

"Neji," Kumiko said, "Neji."

"Oh crap…" he said slowly and put a hand on his forehead, "I've got her fixated on my name…"

She continued to say his name randomly in the silence that had filled the room. He had his head in his hands and when two servants came to take her to the baths, he gladly let her go.

"Take her, please!" He said and pushed Kumiko towards them. They looked at him oddly but gently pushed her out of the door, "You are going to be right back!" Neji shouted after her, "So don't worry!" then he mentally hit his head as he remembered she couldn't understand him.

The servants took her to the bathing house where steam was everywhere and you could barely see two feet in front of you. She started getting scared until she saw Hinata. She was wearing a large white robe and was waiting for her.

"There you are!" she said happily, "Come with me." She walked to the back of the room where they somehow got her to undress and wear the large white robe.

Getting her to enter the bath was the tricky part. She didn't like how hot it was and the steam messed with her vision. She eventually got in, along with Hinata.

She was slowly relaxing in the hot water and thought she was going to fall asleep when something was put on her head. It was weird and cold; differing greatly from the water she was sitting in. It was rubbed into her thick black hair.

Hinata watched as the shampoo was being rubbed in Kumiko's hair. The girl looked startled for a moment and then confused.

Then there was the thing they had been dreading, yet also expecting. Soap from the shampoo had leaked down her face and into her eyes. She made a sort of protesting sound as tried to rub it out while standing up.

She ended up falling forward where she splashed around like crazy and when she came up she coughed and sputtered.

The good thing was that the shampoo was gone but when someone tried to approach her, she'd try and attack them by all means possible. She had even tried to throw a large decorative pot at one of the servants but it landed in the water which made a large splash.

The servant whom she had tried to hit it at screamed and then ran from the place while the other one tried to grab her to calm down.

Tears streaming down her face, Kumiko grabbed the robe thing and pulled it on. Hinata attempted to run after her.

Neji, who had been practicing some moves outside had heard all the commotion from the bath house and immediately knew that Kumiko had done something. He started walking there when the door flew open and she came running out in a large white robe.

He could tell she was crying and when she saw him, she ran straight for him. Panic was in her eyes as she bolted to him, wrapping her arms around him and burying her face in his shirt.

He cautiously put an arm around her, very much aware she was only in the robe, and put his cheek on the top of her head. He slowly rocked her and made shushing noises and eventually, her panicked sobs turned into hiccups.

He remembered seeing one of the servants do this to get their child to calm down.

He felt really weird doing it, for he wasn't used to it, but he hugged her. Then he slowly pulled away, feeling strangely like a mother, and wiped her tears away.

What he didn't know was that his cousin was watching him the whole time.

* * *

Read and Review, please! Anything extremely negative will be ignored, any real good advice will be appreciated and considered seriously

-Jen-


	7. Part Seven

I refuse to put a disclaimer here cause everyone should be bright enough to know that I don't own Naruto. I'm _pretty_ sure that's why this is called FANfiction.

* * *

**((Part Seven))**

* * *

Hinata had gotten Kumiko to dress in some pajamas they bought for her while Neji waited. When she was done, Hinata called him back in.

"You wanted to see the scars right?" she asked. She was slowly starting to be…not shy around him now. He had a reputation but now that Kumiko was there…he couldn't really keep it up without scaring the living daylights outta' her.

He nodded and Hinata lifted the pajama shirt up. She was lying on her back looking as if she was about to fall asleep. He looked closer and saw some very deep scars on her back. He was amazed she was still alive.

"Wow…" he whispered.

Hinata nodded, "I know," she said, "Well if we don't hurry, she's going to fall asleep on my bed!" She smiled as she said this.

Neji nodded and clapped his hands; he found this easiest to get her attention. She looked up at him and then stood. When he showed her to her room, she curled up on her sleeping mat and was out like a light. Since the room was slightly stuffy, Neji walked across the room to open the window. A soft breeze began to play with the curtains.

He walked out of the room and looked back, watching her sleep as the wind lifted strands of her black hair into the air. He felt really confused at that moment and he didn't know why. Finally he walked out of the room, closed the door behind him, and got ready for bed.

Sleep wouldn't come to him, though, as he lay there staring up at the ceiling. _Is destiny playing it's little games again? Fate must have brought her here because she is making some impact on our lives…Hinata is acting different slightly everyday. And then there is me…_

He thought about this for a while, turning questions over in his mind and trying to find answers to them. Eventually sleep claimed him and he drifted off.

* * *

**The Next Day…**

"Hi Neji!" Tenten said happily, "Oh you brought her along?" she asked as she noticed Kumiko by his side.

"She gets scared often when I leave her alone," He answered. She seemed somewhat surprised by his sudden ease in attitude. He looked around, "Where's Lee? Usually that idiot is already here by now."

"He's already practicing," She said and let out an exasperated sigh, "He says he's 'practicing for practice' if that makes much sense to you."

Neji smirked and sat down on a nearby rock with Kumiko following. She was really more of a puppy than a person besides the fact that she was learning how to talk.

"Neji," She said and looked up at him.

"She can talk?" Tenten asked, sounding amazed.

"Yeah I taught her my name, but that's the only thing she can say right now," Neji replied and looked to see what she wanted. She was tugging at the sandals he had made her wear. It was ok to walk bare footed at the Hyuuga compound, but he didn't want her to get hurt out in the forest.

"Alright! Such a youthful looking bunch!" came a familiar shout as someone dropped in front of the three people.

"Gai-sensei!" Rock Lee shouted and stood up straight, coming from nowhere. Kumiko was startled by their sudden appearance and strange words.

"And who might this youthful face be?" Their sensei asked and peered down at her.

She made a whimpering sound and hid behind Neji.

"This is the girl Neji saved from the forest," Tenten explained, "She got pretty attached to him though…"

"Ah!" Gai-sensei said suddenly and then said, "Well we mustn't let that delay our training! One hundred laps around Konoha starting…NOW!!" he shouted and Lee was off.

Tenten groaned but got up and started running. Neji made sure Kumiko was still sitting while he started to run.

"So you're the girl eh?" their teacher asked looking at her with a sly grin, "I don't suggest getting so hung on Neji Hyuuga though, he's not one that is really interested in that kind of stuff. Now Rock Lee, he's a perfect example!" he said and started laughing happily, "You should try and get him! He's got a spirit like fire!"

Kumiko stared at him wide eyed, scared of this man already. Quickly, before he could say something else she wouldn't understand, she ran off in the direction Neji had gone.

The creepy guy she left behind chuckled softly, "Maybe it's a good thing…Maybe…" he muttered to himself thoughtfully while leaning against the tree waiting for his team to finish.

* * *

Read and Review, please! Anything extremely negative will be ignored, any real good advice will be appreciated and considered seriously

-Jen-


	8. Part Eight

I refuse to put a disclaimer here cause everyone should be bright enough to know that I don't own Naruto. I'm _pretty_ sure that's why this is called FANfiction.

* * *

**((Part Eight))**

* * *

Kumiko quickly caught up with Neji and he could see she had a panicked look in her eyes. She calmed when she found him but he was kind of worried.

_Wonder what sensei told her…Well anything said out of his mouth would make anyone run so…_

She didn't protest when he didn't stop running. She continued to run with him the entire hundred laps. Then their teacher told them to practice throwing kunai at the targets he had set up while he got himself lunch.

After that would they be able to eat lunch themselves.

"Would you like to join me?" Gai-sensei asked Kumiko who hid behind Neji again, "I'll take that as a no," he looked amused by something, as if he knew something but Neji didn't ask.

Then he left while everyone did what he had told them to do. Kumiko sat down on a tree stump near Neji and would randomly hand him a kunai.

Upon closer inspection, Kumiko realized she recognized them. She seemed excited and ran her finger along the edge which caused her to cut herself, obviously.

She ignored it but Neji saw it when she handed him another one of the little daggers, a line of blood running down it.

"What did you do?" he asked calmly and looked at her finger. He then tore off some of that stuff he uses to wrap his arm and leg in and tied it around her finger.

"Hey Neji!" Tenten suddenly shouted, "How about you teach her how to throw a kunai?"

"Yeah!" Lee agreed suddenly, "She needs to know how to become a shinobi! She'd actually make a pretty good one since she doesn't know how to talk…"

"One problem with that," Neji said, "She'd be repeating my name over and over and they'd eventually come looking for me."

He could see it now…

Random guy: So who else is with you?  
Kumiko: Neji!  
Random guy: Very cooperative…now who is in charge of the whole thing?  
Kumiko: Neji!  
Random guy: Now who killed my wife?  
Kumiko: Neji!  
Random guy: I'm gonna kill this guy…  
Kumiko: Neji!  
Random guy: …what?

Tenten giggled, "Well she should at least know how to defend herself!"

Neji sighed and said, "Ok then." He got Kumiko to stand up and showed her how he threw the kunai. Then he handed it to her and she got the hint to throw it.

She did and…well it landed in the forest behind the targets. Neji scratched his head, his eyes wide as he looked back at her.

"Umm…" was all he could say. They practiced like that for a while until their sensei came back and told them to go eat lunch.

"How about we all eat lunch together?" Tenten asked while smiling brightly. Kumiko smiled as well. Neji sort of guessed that she liked to see others happy.

They went in a small ramen stand and ordered. While they were waiting for it to be done, they heard familiar voices. Well, to Neji and the others anyways.

"Come on Sakura!" Naruto was saying, "This place is a great place to eat!"

"Well…" a girl was saying, "I'm not that big a fan of ramen…"

Then three people entered and Kumiko got nervous again. Then she recognized one of them.

"Oh hey Kumiko!" Naruto said and smiled brightly, "We meet yet again! Hey Neji!" he said still pretty happy.

She smiled back at him with her innocent face. She then glanced back at the other two people whom she hadn't met before.

"Hi I'm Sakura," the pink haired girl said and smiled, "This here is Sasuke Uchiha!" she pointed to the blue haired boy sitting beside her.

Kumiko stared at them wide eyed.

"She can't talk that well," Neji explained, "She says only one word so far."

"You're teaching her to talk?" Naruto asked, "That's great!"

"She can't talk?" Sasuke asked suddenly looking slightly interested.

"That's right," Tenten said while eating the bowls of ramen that had arrived, "Why?" she asked.

"Just wondering," he said, "There was something that seemed familiar about that girl, that's all."

Neji raised an eyebrow and glared at the Uchiha boy. Something about his tone made him ticked off.

* * *

Read and Review, please! Anything extremely negative will be ignored, any real good advice will be appreciated and considered seriously

-Jen-


	9. Part Nine

I refuse to put a disclaimer here cause everyone should be bright enough to know that I don't own Naruto. I'm pretty sure that's why this is called FANfiction.

* * *

**((Part Nine))**

* * *

They returned home after Neji's training. Hinata was looking nervous and Neji was soon going to find out why. Kumiko seemed relatively happy as she followed him around the compound. Sasuke's tone earlier still bugged him. It also baffled him as to why it bothered him so much.

"Neji," Kumiko said softly and looked at him as though she understood what he was thinking about.

"You couldn't possibly know about Sasuke Uchiha, could you?" Neji asked hopelessly to the girl, "I really wish you could talk. It would make things a whole lot simpler…"

She looked at him comfortingly and he felt confidence rising in him. It was like he didn't need to figure out the answer and not knowing wouldn't bug him.

"Neji?" came the soft voice of his younger cousin.

"Yes?" he asked surprisingly calm and not so cold.

"F-Father would like to see you," she said nervously. Of course she was talking about _his_ uncle and _her_ father.

"I'll come," he said shortly, "In a moment. I have to get Kumiko to bed."

She smiled somewhat while saying, "You sound almost like a mother," and giggled, "But I can get her ready and when he's done speaking to you, you can say goodnight," she suggested.

He nodded, "Fine," he said and walked past Hinata, "And do I really sound like a mother?" he asked.

She giggled again and said, "Only a little bit."

He went to go talk to his uncle now, head of the Main Family. As he walked he thought of how much Hinata and Kumiko had changed recently; his cousin talked more and more without stuttering and Kumiko got accustomed to living around people.

"There you are, Neji," he heard the distinctive voice of his uncle say.

"Hello," he said shortly and bowed.

"It's been a nice day hasn't it?" he asked, "You've been training today with the girl you saved in the forest, correct?"

"Yes," Neji answered, slightly confused as to why he was asking this, "She decided to train with me, I did not make her."

He nodded, "She should learn how to become a shinobi, don't you think? No matter how late a start she'd get," he said.

Still confused, Neji nodded, "I suppose so," he said.

"I'm glad that you agree," He said, "Because I think that she should go to the Academy, learn to talk and slowly learn the ways of the ninja."

It was so sudden that Neji was speechless for a moment, a look of surprise pasted on his face. He thought about it and then looked up at him, "But why can't she just stay here and learn with Hinata or me?" he asked.

He sighed as if he knew Neji was going to ask this. "Because it wouldn't be proper education and the most she'd learn is how to fight well," He said and his expression softened a bit, "She'd be coming back after school and at the weekends like normal. It isn't as if she'd be living there."

Neji frowned, she'd be gone the entire day…but it was for the better and he knew that. He looked up at his uncle and said, "Ok then. But she won't like it, I can assure you that. She doesn't like noise and school would be full of it."

He smiled, "I knew that you would understand. Now I suppose you will want to be escorting her to and from the Academy?"

Neji nodded wordlessly. He was getting a little annoyed that everyone just assumed that, since he was the one who found her and was the one she most trusted, he would want to do everything for and with her.

It wasn't as if she was some animal or something that he found outside and begged to keep.

"Now I suppose you'd like to get to sleep?" his uncle asked, "She'll be starting right away. I'll write a note to the teachers there so they'll know what to expect." And with that their conversation was dismissed.

Neji walked silently to his room. He thought there for a moment before remembering that Kumiko was about to go to sleep soon and would be waiting for him.

As he walked to her room, which was only a few doors down, he kept thinking that they'd have to figure out a nickname for her that wouldn't sound so weird. Miko seemed a little strange and didn't fit her at all.

He was thinking about this so much that he didn't notice his cousin come from Kumiko's room.

"Hey there Neji," she said happily, "She's inside brushing her hair at the moment."

She was about to go when he stopped her.

"Hinata, did you ask your father the idea about Kumiko going to school?" he asked.

Her eyes widened and she suddenly looked a bit terrified, "W-Well i-it was o-only a suggestion…" she said softly.

"Its fine, what's done is done, I was just curious," Neji said and smirked at his cousin who seemed to relax somewhat. When she turned to leave, he let her. He then walked into Kumiko's room to find her brushing her thick black hair just as Hinata had told him.

"Neji!" she said excitedly and smiled up at him. She then looked as though she got an idea and pulled on Neji's sleeve from her position on the floor. He took this as a sign to sit down so he did.

She sat behind him and he wondered what she was doing. Then he felt the brush on his head and knew that she had taken out the tie he usually kept his hair together with and was brushing his long dark hair.

He let her as he told her about how she was going to school the next day even though she couldn't understand. He told her not to worry even though he was curious as to how she would deal with her first day at school among all the small children.

* * *

Read and Review, please! Anything extremely negative will be ignored, any real good advice will be appreciated and considered seriously

-Jen-


	10. Part Ten

I refuse to put a disclaimer here cause everyone should be bright enough to know that I don't own Naruto. I'm pretty sure that's why this is called FANfiction.

* * *

**((Part Ten))**

* * *

Kumiko would be starting school at the Academy that day. She wasn't nervous, Neji was. She would have to stay there alone with nobody that she knew and most likely surrounded by little children.

He knocked on the door, "Is she ready yet?" he asked.

"No," Hinata said. They were making sure she was getting ready. Hinata was making sure she was ok when servants helped Kumiko take another bath. Neji was making sure all the supplies she would need were in a backpack he got her. Finally she walked out of the bathing house with his cousin.

Her black hair was brought up in a high ponytail with bangs at the side of her face. Her bright blue eyes blinked a couple of times as they got used to the outside light. She was wearing a black t-shirt and some white shorts.

"She's going to need the weapons pouch later on," Hinata said, "When she graduates of course."

Neji nodded, "Where are her sandals?" he asked, referring to the usual blue ninja sandals everyone wore and what he had gotten her.

Hinata sighed, "She wouldn't put them on…"

Eventually they got her to walk in them but she didn't look happy. Hinata stayed at the compound telling Neji that her sensei wanted them for training.

The two of them, Neji and Kumiko, walked to the Academy hand in hand. She kept looking at her feet with an odd expression on her face.

"We're here," he said and looked up at the tall building that he had spent most of his childhood at.

"Oh, hey Neji!" came the distinctive voice of Naruto, "What'cha doing at the Academy?" he asked.

Neji turned to face him, "I could ask you the same question," he said.

Naruto grinned, "Well I was just passing by, but I guess I could see what Iruka-sensei is doing," he said.

Neji glanced at Kumiko, "Well she's going to be starting school here. It's about time she learns how to become a ninja and to speak."

Naruto nodded understandingly, "I thought you were teaching her how to talk," he said.

"It's better if she learns properly," he said and looked at Kumiko again, "She just doesn't know it yet. If we don't hurry up, we'll be late."

"Oh!" Naruto said suddenly, "I just remembered, about a nickname for her. Kumiko is a bit long and Miko sounded weird, Kumi sounds even weirder so I thought of Kimi. What do you think?" he asked.

Neji half-smiled, he had been thinking almost the exact same thing the night before, "Kimi…that sounds normal," he said, "Sure, I guess we could try it."

"Hello Naruto, this is a surprise," came a voice, "And you too Neji. Although I wasn't your teacher, I certainly knew who you were."

"Iruka-sensei!!" Naruto shouted and Kumiko…Kimi looked startled.

"Yes, hello Naruto," he said and smiled down at the hyper boy before him, "Now from what I understand, there is a girl that needs to learn a few things?" he asked suddenly turning to Neji and glanced at Kumiko.

"Actually it's a bit more than a few things," Neji said and pulled Kumiko out from beside him. He still had her hand in his.

Iruka raised an eyebrow, "What do you mean?" he asked.

"Well besides the basics, she needs to know how to talk. She can't speak," he informed him.

The teacher looked very surprised, "Well then, I suppose she will have to split her time here. Partly in my class and partly in the lowest class. So she can learn to speak and throw weapons in a single day."

"That sounds good," Neji said while nodding, "And I'll help at the weekends with both as well."

"Ok then if she would just follow me," he said, "I can show her where her first class is going to be. As she learns to talk she will be going to higher classes to learn more."

He was about to turn when Neji stopped him, "Will you make sure she won't be teased?" he asked almost pleadingly.

Iruka looked at Neji with a curious expression written on his face, "Yes of course," he answered.

"Go on Kumiko," Neji said, "Or should I call you Kimi now?" He pointed to Iruka, "Go with him." He let go of her hand and pushed her slightly towards the teacher.

She got the hint and started walking with her new teacher, "Neji?" she asked curiously and a bit worried. She kept looking back at him until they finally entered the building and out of Neji's sight.

"Well I think that went well," Naruto said.

Neji had forgotten he was still there. He turned to go, all the while thinking to himself that he'd have to get better at sensing other people around him for he had been slacking off apparently.

"Hey wait up!" Naruto shouted and ran after Neji, "So what are you going to do now that she's off in school?" he asked.

Neji shrugged, "Practice," he said and continued to walk. Naruto got bored of his silence and left to find his group while Neji just went back home to the Hyuuga compound to do as he had said, practice.

* * *

Read and Review, please! Anything extremely negative will be ignored, any real good advice will be appreciated and considered seriously

-Jen-


	11. Part Eleven

I refuse to put a disclaimer here cause everyone should be bright enough to know that I don't own Naruto. I'm pretty sure that's why this is called FANfiction.

* * *

**((Part Eleven))**

* * *

Every time, Neji would pick Kumiko up from her day at school in the afternoon and drop her off in the mornings. He would then spend his day practicing his Byakugan and training himself.

Then one day, when Kimi and him were about to leave off to the Hyuuga compound, a teacher stopped him.

"You must be Neji Hyuuga, right?" they asked. It was a woman with black rimmed glasses that seemed to only enlarge her eyes more.

"Yes," he answered, "Why?"

"Well because you are the one that helps her, correct?" she asked but did not wait for an answer before speaking again, "And your name is the one she says most often," she nodded to Kimi, "But I have something to tell you."

Neji waited for her to continue and when she didn't, he said, "Go on…"

"Oh sorry, lost in thought for a moment there," she laughed while he just stared at her, "Well it seems to me that she knew how to talk before you found her but she's simply forgotten. She won't speak another word besides the one you taught her and I'm thinking that there must be a way for her to remember them all. It may take years or it might only take a minute before the memory comes back. The memory to speak," she said before he asked.

"So what are you suggesting?" Neji asked, slightly interested.

"Well," she said, "I was thinking that you might be the key to getting her to talk. She just needs the proper thing to get her talking again."

"And what would that be?" He asked, somewhat baffled by this odd lady.

"I don't know," she said, sounding as if it were obvious, "I'm thinking something you do will spark her memory a bit. Do not try and force her memory though, that could turn out drastic."

"Thank you for telling me this," Neji said and turned to leave, taking Kimi's hand in his, "It's the weekend now so she'll be seeing you Monday," He lifted his arm up to wave, not looking back.

"Good luck!" she shouted and then muttered, "Because you'll most likely need it…" then she turned and walked back inside the tall building.

**The Next Day…**

Neji, Hinata and Kimi were walking along the streets of Konoha with basically nothing to do. Neji wanted to practice with Kumiko but at the same time thought she should just take it easy for the day after a long week of nothing but school.

"So where should we go?" Hinata asked in her soft voice. He had been talking to her more and more lately and now he was hanging out with her.

"I don't know," Neji said bluntly, "It's nearing lunch time so maybe we should slowly find a place where we would all like to eat."

She nodded in agreement. They were walking around and it wasn't crowded before, maybe five or six people walking on the street in total so Neji didn't feel the need to hold Kimi's hand like she was a little girl. She was ok with it too. But then people started coming out and then more and more.

"Jeez, does everyone come out just for lunch?" Neji asked, glaring slightly at the crowd. He suddenly had this odd feeling as if he was forgetting something. Then he noticed that Kimi hadn't grabbed hold of his hand like she normally would have done.

"Where's Kumiko?" Hinata asked looking behind her. It was just as he had thought.

He turned around to find her gone, nowhere in sight. It was as if she vanished without a trace. The two cousins looked at each other, their own sort of worried look to their faces as they thought of the possibilities.

"Kumiko?!" Neji started yelling as they started their search for the terrified girl.

**With Kumiko…**

She stared around at her surroundings. Suddenly nothing looked familiar to her and she couldn't find Neji or Hinata either. She looked around frantically, tears forming in her eyes.

"Neji?" she cried out, "Neji!" but nothing happened. He didn't magically appear like she was hoping. She was alone and completely lost.

Wandering around a bit, not finding anyone she recognized, she decided to sit by the road and wait. What she was waiting for, she didn't really know. Maybe she was waiting for sleep to come because that was what eventually happened.

It was Naruto who found her, she being close to the ramen place he went everyday. He had just happened upon her when he heard not so distant calls coming from down the street. Neji was calling her name so Naruto called him over.

"You should watch out for her better," Naruto said as they crouched beside her to make sure she was ok.

For some reason, when Naruto said this, it made him angry. He didn't let it show, though. What had he been doing this whole time?

She woke up later finding herself being carried. In fact she was on Neji's back, like a piggybank ride sort of thing. Her head rested on his shoulder right beside his head.

He found Hinata and the three of them made it home to the Hyuuga compound.

* * *

Read and Review, please! Anything extremely negative will be ignored, any real good advice will be appreciated and considered seriously

-Jen-


	12. Part Twelve

I refuse to put a disclaimer here cause everyone should be bright enough to know that I don't own Naruto. I'm pretty sure that's why this is called FANfiction.

* * *

**((Part Twelve))**

* * *

Neji got Kumiko home and set her down on her bed. He got her some water and she started to look better already. He figured she was just dehydrated.

She fell asleep almost immediately after she drank the water, so he went to walk around and think.

He eventually climbed the large tree inside the compound. Lying on a branch high up, he thought to himself.

How on earth could he-_would_ he get Kumiko to remember how to talk again? He heard that the best way for someone to remember something was to give them a scare, but she had been scared a lot so it would need something big.

She got lost today and she must have been terrified. So maybe scaring her wouldn't work. That teacher said something about him being the key so maybe it included him teaching her to talk. Or maybe it was a certain word and _that_ was the key to revealing her memory to her.

He found no answer to these thoughts, just as he predicted.

Was Fate testing him? To see how much patience he had? Was Destiny part of this, throwing Kimi into his life, trying to test him on something?

He had no answers to these either. Kimi had always been rather clingy to him and it was slowly growing annoying. He had to try and introduce her to some people he knew around here or else she'd be stuck onto him for life, never becoming independent.

Eventually he grew tired and having unanswered questions gave him a headache so he headed off to bed where sleep claimed him.

**The Next Day…**

It was the last day of the weekend and Neji decided that they would practice in the afternoon. Hinata came along once again as they walked around town.

"Let's show her around," Neji suggested, "And then we can introduce her to people around here!"

Hinata looked at him curiously; he was acting a bit perky that day which was odd. He was usually just calm and collected; nothing really excited him.

They were walking around when Neji found what he was looking for.

"Hey Neji," Ino said. She was standing by a table where her teammates were sitting at, "Who is she?" she asked and pointed to Kimi. He knew she was a pretty curious girl from what he's seen of her, which wasn't much.

"This is Kumiko, or Kimi," Neji said. Ino stuck out her hand which Kimi shook.

"My name's Ino, nice to meet you!" she said happily. It was a bit different to see her in a mood like that. Usually she was looking annoyed when talking to her teammates and positively evil and/or jealous when talking to Sakura.

"She can't talk," Hinata said shyly.

"Oh really?" Ino asked with her eyebrows raised. Probably a good gossip topic.

"Wow that must be a hassle," Shikamaru said while turning around, "I know you probably can't understand me but my name is Shikamaru, or just Shika," and he stuck out his hand which she shook as well. "This here is Choji," he pointed to the boy that was the only one still eating.

They shook hands as well and then there was an odd silence.

"Well it was fun meeting you," Ino said, "But we've got to be going now, we're training in an hour."

"See you around!" Neji and Hinata said at the same time and left.

"I almost forgot!" Hinata said suddenly, "I have to go meet my team for training as well!"

"Bye then," Neji said and waved as she ran the opposite way they were going. He was slowly getting a headache which was getting worse and worse.

He had forgotten what happened when lunchtime drew nearer and was getting slightly pissed because his headache had put him in a bad mood. Kimi was very clingy and continued to hug his arm whenever people passed by and the streets got more crowded.

Eventually everyone passed and she was still holding on to his arm. It was hot like hell out, too, which didn't help in the slightest.

"Would you knock it off?!" Neji suddenly snapped. Her eyes grew wide, "I am sick of people thinking you're my responsibility! As if you are some sort of pet!" he yelled and she let go of his arm, "And why don't you go make some other friends beside me, huh?! Why am I the only one you ever hang around?!" he yelled. He felt both better and worse, which was a weird feeling to have. Better because he had finally let it out, bad because he yelled at her.

Tears were forming in her eyes and she looked positively frightened. He groaned and put a hand to his head for it was pounding fiercely.

Kimi bit her bottom lip and backed away before turning and running down the street. He let her go for a moment before remembering she didn't know her way around and not being able to talk was a major disadvantage. He ran after her.

Eventually he lost her and when he tried to use his Byakugan, a burst of pain erupted in his head and all he saw was a flash of white; he had to disable it quickly. He figured he needed to go home and calm down a bit after his outburst and then take it from there. She couldn't have gone that far, could she?

Kumiko was running. Running who knows where. She just kept running, tears streaming down her face. She was a fast runner and she knew it, too, so she wasn't all too surprised when she lost track of Neji.

Soon she found herself running towards the forest, her feet knowing exactly wear to go as she bolted through it. She was wondering what condition her little house was in when something dropped from the sky, covering her. She noticed it was a bag at once and struggled but it was no use.

The sad thing was that nobody was there to hear her scream.

* * *

Read and Review, please! Anything extremely negative will be ignored, any real good advice will be appreciated and considered seriously

-Jen-


	13. Part Thirteen

I refuse to put a disclaimer here cause everyone should be bright enough to know that I don't own Naruto. I'm pretty sure that's why this is called FANfiction.

* * *

**((Part Thirteen))**

* * *

Neji returned home with a splitting headache. He didn't dare try and use his Byakugan. He was afraid that if he did, he'd fall unconscious by the pain in his head. This was why he was so frantically looking for his cousin.

"What's wrong Neji?" came the voice he really didn't want to hear at that time.

"Headache," he said shortly and continued to search for Hinata.

"Oh?" Naruto asked, "Where are you going? Where's Kimi?" he looked around.

Neji sighed and looked at Naruto, "Do you know where Hinata is?" he asked bluntly, not really answering his questions.

"Well…" He said thoughtfully and a small red blush went across his cheeks almost unnoticeable, "Last I saw her team was near the river so try there!"

"Thanks," Neji said and started running in the direction of the river. He was jumping from tree to tree looking down as he went along the large stream. Finally he found what he was looking for. "Hinata!" He yelled.

She looked up startled, "W-What?" she asked.

"Come," he said and grabbed her wrist, "Now," and the two of them started jumping through the forest again.

"Where's Kimi?" She asked looking around.

He didn't answer her. He had a bad feeling deep inside of him and he just wanted to get home quickly. He really needed to calm down so he'd have a level head to plan what he needed to do.

They finally reached the Hyuuga compound.

"You're going to have to come with me," he said as he paced everywhere across the yard, "Something happened…"

Hinata's eyes widened, "What happened? Did something happen to Kumiko?"

Neji stopped what he was doing and lowered his gaze to the floor slowly, his expression looking forlorn. "Yes," he said.

"What?" Hinata asked, slowly growing impatient.

He sighed, "I sort of…yelled at her…and she ran away from me. I couldn't keep up…" he said and frowned at the floor. Somewhere inside of him, maybe out of habit, he told himself he'd need to get stronger.

He suddenly felt pain on his cheek and heard a sharp slapping noise. His eyes widened and he turned to his cousin who had her hand held up. He honestly couldn't believe what had just happened. He had to admit he deserved it, though.

"You _idiot_!!" she yelled at him, totally not acting like herself, "How could you do that?! Don't you even _think_ before you act?!" She had grown really attached to the forest girl.

Neji's eyes hardened into a sort of pitiful glare, "I'm SORRY!!" he yelled back at her. Yes, he had definitely lost his cool.

"If you plan on getting her back here, then I suggest you two stop fighting and get going," They turned to see the head of the Main Family standing there with an amused look on his face.

"Right," Neji mumbled and loaded his shuriken holster. Then he turned to Hinata, "Can you still activate your Byakugan?" he asked.

She looked slightly surprised at this question. She activated it and looked at him, "Yes, why?"

"I can't," he said, "Some sort of headache is stopping it."

She deactivated it looking confused, "That's never stopped you before…" she said.

"I know, it's weird," he said, "But every time I try to use it, my head nearly explodes."

She nodded, "That _is_ weird," she said, "But come on, let's go. We can figure that out later. Oh and I've got a question, why are we loading up on weapons?" she asked.

"I just have this bad feeling. Better prepared than not, right?" He didn't look her in the eye as he said this. He then looked at her.

She nodded. Then, when the two of them were ready, they made their way to the forest and Hinata activated her Byakugan. They were traveling as fast as they could without speaking.

"Neji?" Hinata said softly and he glanced at her, "I think I just saw two people moving that way," she said and pointed diagonally to the right of them.

"What does it look like?" he asked.

"It looks like someone is carrying the other," she answered, "And they're getting further and further away."

"I think that's her then," he said but confused at the same time, "Why would someone be carrying her away from here?" he asked mainly to himself.

"Maybe there's something we don't know," Hinata reasoned, "According to the files, she was kidnapped as a child before, right?"

"Well as a baby, yeah," he said, "But I think I know where you're getting at…"

"Maybe the person who kidnapped her before came back," she said thoughtfully, "But all this thinking is giving me a headache…"

After she said that last line, Neji's eyes widened and he turned to her, "You _have_ to keep using your Byakugan until we reach her! Ok?" he asked frantically.

She nodded, "It's getting worse…" she mumbled, "We're almost there…" and then she took a stumble. Neji caught his cousin and saw that she had fainted.

"It seems you have caught me," said an amused voice from above him, "Or maybe not…"

* * *

Read and Review, please! Anything extremely negative will be ignored, any real good advice will be appreciated and considered seriously

-Jen-


	14. Part Fourteen

I refuse to put a disclaimer here cause everyone should be bright enough to know that I don't own Naruto. I'm pretty sure that's why this is called FANfiction.

* * *

**((Part Fourteen))**

* * *

Neji looked up to see a man holding a bundle on his back. He wasn't too old nor was he Neji's age. Around twenty, it seemed. His eyes traveled from the smirking man to the bundle he was carrying.

"Oh it seems you have figured it out," he said faking surprise and let the bundle come off his back and in front of him. He lowered the top of the bag and Neji saw a scared to death, tied up and gagged Kimi and his eyes widened.

"What do you want with her?" he growled.

The man's smirk just grew, "Wow, it seems as if you actually care for her. I wouldn't have guessed that by the way you yelled at her before. Of course that headache _did_ play a nice part in it."

Neji frowned, "How do you know all this?" he asked.

"I have…a special gift," he said sort of half smiled, "I'm not sure if you'll catch on so quickly though."

Neji's eyes narrowed at the man. "You still haven't answered my question, what do you want with Kumiko?" he asked.

The man raised an eyebrow, "Kumiko? I guess you've adopted her real name…" he said and then smirked again as he snaked an arm around Kimi's waist, drawing her closer to him, "What I need her for? I just need her power, that's all," he looked as though he was hugging the poor, frightened girl and she whimpered.

She looked as though she knew him, though.

Neji felt anger burning up inside of him. It was worse than when he hated the Main Family. Worse than when he hated his cousin. Much, much more anger in him then before.

"I see that I've ticked you off a bit," he said and let go of Kimi, causing her to fall off the branch. Her arms and legs were tied together so she had no way to defend herself when she fell headfirst toward the ground. Her eyes widened in terror and then she shut them.

Neji quickly jumped under her and caught her before she made contact with the ground.

"My, my it seems you have ruined _that_ plot…" the man said and his way of talking, his way of acting made Neji angry. "But seriously now, I'll be needing her back," he said.

"In your dreams," Neji said and suddenly gave the man a punch in the face.

"You _hit_ me!" he said sounding shocked, "I can't believe you would go up against someone like me!" he started to make hand symbols and jumped back into the tree.

Neji quickly cut her bonds and carried her to where Hinata lay unconscious. Right now, he was kind of wishing someone were with him so that he didn't have to try and take this guy on all by himself.

Suddenly his world went black. It wasn't that he had been knocked unconscious but the area around him was black.

_Try and escape from this one now, boy._

The voice was all around him and it unmistakably belonged to that man. Suddenly Kimi came out of the blackness. She had a positively evil look to her as she raised a kunai, attempting to slash him with it.

Hinata came from the other side trying to do the same as Kimi. Neji knew he wouldn't harm them but if he didn't do something quick, he'd most likely die.

Knowing this was only an illusion, Neji started to run. He then took out a kunai from his pouch and pricked his arm. Almost immediately the black dissolved and he found himself in the forest again.

"Hmm so you actually escaped that one," the man said sounding slightly amused, "I should have known that you wouldn't attack those two. Still it was rather amusing to see you run from them."

"Come down and fight me," Neji said not really knowing why he had told him that, "Unless you're afraid of getting hit."

He heard the man sigh. "Well, if you really want. I hate getting hurt so I thought I could make an easy escape with the girl without you coming," he said.

"I guess you underestimated me," Neji said with a grim smile.

"Maybe," he shrugged, "Maybe not…" Then he jumped out of the tree he had been in and landed right in front of Neji, "Well if it's a fight you want, then it's a fight you've got. And trust me: you will not get out with the girl. I won't hold back-" he was suddenly punched in the face as Neji had gotten enough of his talking.

"Neither will I," he said, "Now this should be a fair fight don't you think?" he asked with his eyebrow raised.

"Yes I suppose," the man said and got out fighting stance, putting his hands together in some sort of symbol saying, "Release," under his breath.

Suddenly Neji's headache disappeared and Hinata's troubled face relaxed. He had to figure out what this guy did to fight before he figured out his.

They both got in fighting stances then he attacked first by aiming a kick to Neji's stomach but he blocked, twisting the man's foot.

"I never got your name," Neji said while they were throwing punches and blocking kicks.

"You will see if you beat me," he smirked as he ducked a kick and tried tackling Neji, "I never got yours either," he said.

Neji smirked as well, "Same terms," he said shortly as he activated his Byakugan without trouble.

"I see your going into your special techniques so I shall too," he said while smirking. It was as if that expression was pasted on that idiot face of his.

Neji was curious to see his techniques of which he spoke so greatly of. Then right as the man was about to run at him, quick as lightning, _Kimi_ was standing there, a look of determination he hadn't seen before on her face.

* * *

Read and Review, please! Anything extremely negative will be ignored, any real good advice will be appreciated and considered seriously

-Jen-


	15. Part Fifteen

I refuse to put a disclaimer here cause everyone should be bright enough to know that I don't own Naruto. I'm pretty sure that's why this is called FANfiction.

* * *

**((Part Fifteen))**

* * *

"What are you doing?" Neji hissed to Kimi. She just looked at him with a small smirk playing on her lips and an eyebrow raised. She, of course, didn't answer his question.

The man laughed, "Yes, what _are_ you doing, you pathetic excuse for a fighter. You never did well when I tried to teach you," he said.

"Wait, you know her?" Neji asked, confirming his theory from earlier.

"Yes," he said, still looking directly at Kimi only with a sneer on his face, "I was her kidnapper."

Neji's eyes widened, "So she _was_ right…" he mumbled and looked toward his cousin. The man took this exact time to try and attack Neji. _Try_.

Suddenly there was some sort of bubble around Neji and the man bounced off it.

"So you've remembered?" the man asked while wiping a bit of blood from his mouth. He then put his hands to his temples, "But you've forgotten the gift of speech," he said with a small smile, "And it's frustrating not able to speak now isn't it?" he asked.

Neji was beyond confused now. The man was acting as if he knew Kimi like an old friend, as if he knew her every thought…_thought…_

Then something clicked in Neji's mind. This man before him…was he able to manipulate minds?

"Wow you're slowly catching on!" The man said, feigning surprise, "But you haven't gotten it all yet." Fast as lightning, just like Kimi had done, he attacked her.

They were fighting for a while. She'd dodge his attacks quickly enough, they were both super fast. She'd blow a punch to his stomach and then whip around to his back, bringing her hand down hard and then back to the front crouched down kicking the legs from under him.

"You've gotten better," he said while picking himself up off the ground, "But not good enough!" he made some hand symbols and then her eyes widened.

Neji attempted to go forward but the bubble around him wouldn't let him. It seemed as though it were made of water and when he put a finger to it, it gave off a small electric shock that didn't really hurt but acted as a warning.

Suddenly he heard a cry and saw that Kimi was getting beat up by the man and she wasn't putting up much of a fight. In her face he could see that she was struggling in her mind and that's when the man would throw a punch to her stomach or something.

"Kimi! Get me out of this thing!" Neji shouted and pointed to the bubble thing, "You put me in it, didn't you?"

She didn't respond but it seemed to make her wake up from the little daze she was in. She shook her head and then glared at the man standing before her. She did some hand symbols and then ran behind the man at lightning speed. She put her hands to the ground and then there was a rumbling sort of sound. A tree started growing where she had put her hands to the ground.

It's branches wrapped around the man and he gave a small yelp as he tried to break free. He was able to and did some more hand symbols. Then he started to attack her, giving her punches in the head which she tried to escape.

She desperately did some different, yet surprisingly familiar hand symbols. It was the same sort of hand symbols Sasuke Uchiha did. She then blew out of her hand and fire erupted and was aimed straight for the man.

She was slowly being drained of her chakra; Neji could see it. He needed to get out of the bubble quickly before it was too late.

The man had somehow escaped from the burst of fire that she had aimed at him and was now making his way towards her. He punched her a couple of times and both of them could see that she getting slower and slower. Finally she swayed on the spot before dropping to the ground. She was still conscious but unable to move much.

She did some hand gestures and Neji saw her mouth move and suddenly the bubble surrounding him was gone. He rushed over to her and picked her up.

"Are you ok?" he asked softly as he brushed some hair from her face. She smiled weakly at him and raised an eyebrow; her breath was a bit ragged. He looked up at the man angrily and then set Kimi down before getting her on his back. There was no way he was going to leave her alone. "Hold on tight," he said and somehow she understood.

He got in his fighting stance and did one of his most famous attacks (Forgot what it was but it was the one where he has two fingers and blocks the chakra holes with the 64 strike thingamabob…heh…)

Finding that the man couldn't use his chakra very well, he jumped back in the trees and started throwing random weapons super fast.

Neji smirked. He had always been practicing with TenTen before so this was a no brainer. Kimi held on tighter as if she knew what was going to happen. He got into his fighting stance again and did his other famous style of combat (the one where he spins round and round!!)

When he stopped, weapons littered the ground around his feet.

"Whoaaaaaa," he heard Kimi say and he glanced at her. She had a funny smile on and was cross eyed.

"Well I never did that with someone on my back before," he said to her and she giggled.

"And you'll never do it again!" the man yelled and hopped from his position in the tree. He was about to attack when someone, or their voice, stopped him.

"Not on our watch!" they shouted and the three of them turned to see who it was.

* * *

Read and Review, please! Anything extremely negative will be ignored, any real good advice will be appreciated and considered seriously

-Jen-


	16. Part Sixteen

I refuse to put a disclaimer here cause everyone should be bright enough to know that I don't own Naruto. I'm _pretty_ sure that's why this is called FANfiction.

* * *

**((Part Sixteen))**

* * *

Naruto, Hinata, Ino, Choji, Shika, Kiba, Shino, Sasuke and Sakura were all standing there. Oh, and not to mention Akamaru.

"Like you can stop me!" the man yelled and started laughing insanely.

"Are we late?" TenTen asked as she and Lee jumped from some trees.

"Perfect timing, I'd say…" Neji mumbled.

"Sorry Neji," Hinata said, "I thought you could use some help…"

He sighed and then sat down, "I guess I'll see how Kimi is doing…" he said and lifted her in front of him to check if she had any wounds while they started attacking the man.

"You're never going to defeat me!" he said with a crazy look in his eye. They attacked him all at once.

Naruto did his shadow clone technique which the man started to attack causing them to disappear but Naruto kept them coming. Hinata was behind him and attacking him like she had done to Neji in the Chuunin exams, the preliminaries.

Ino and Sakura were throwing weapons at him and would randomly give him a punch in the face or a kick in the stomach. Choji and Shika were just sort of standing in the tree watching it all.

"We'll jump in if they really need it," Shika said and Choji nodded, munching on some chips.

Kiba and Akamaru were attacking him in their own way. Akamaru had changed into Kiba and they were both attacking him like…well dogs. Shino was up in a tree watching as his bugs slowly marched to the man unsuspectingly.

Sasuke was fighting him with his Sharingan activated and then he jumped up high. He did the familiar hand symbols and blew fire on the man.

Finding that he couldn't escape this one since he discovered that he couldn't move, he covered his face and screamed bloody murder.

Shika smirked as his shadow came back to him. He had held the man in place until the very last moment so he wouldn't be having the same effect on him. (When Naruto punched Gaara and the same thing happened to Shika who was holding him with his shadow when Lee was in the hospital, sorry for my random explanations.)

The man's knees buckled and he fell face forward to the ground.

"Yes," Sasuke muttered.

"YEAH!!" Naruto shouted while jumping in the air.

"We did it," Ino and Sakura said together while actually smiling.

"We should do group attacks more often," Shika said, "Cause then I can stay out as long as I want," he muttered the last part.

Neji was zoned out while everyone was cheering and talking happily. He heard nothing, just looked at Kimi in his arms, who was just staring back at him with her bright blue eyes.

"Don't worry," he said softly, "I won't ever do that again." Nobody heard him say this at all, they were too busy being happy and whatnot. "I'm so sorry," he said and felt something lift up inside of him when Kimi smiled up at him. The feeling was strange to him.

Hinata was smiling brilliantly at Naruto who was smiling back. She then glanced at her older cousin and her eye remained on them. He was holding her looking at her with an expression she had never seen on his face before.

She was quickly snapped out of her little stare as she suddenly felt arms around her.

"That was great wasn't it Hinata?" Naruto said happily, "And you were awesome as well!"

She felt her face go red and she mumbled, "Y-You were g-great too!"

"Sasuke!!" Sakura squealed, "You were amazing!!" she clung on him.

"It wasn't all that much," he said turning his head a bit, frowning.

The man started getting up and Lee twirled around kicking him in the face. Everyone started to leave and Hinata looked back. Neji and Kimi were nowhere to be seen and the man was just lying on the ground.

_Must have left already to see if Kimi's going to be ok…_ she figured.

Once everyone was gone, Neji came out of the trees and put Kimi down against the tree. He then went to the man, rolling him over so he faced the sky.

"Well I beat you," he said quietly, "And you were supposed to give me your name." He got up and started to walk towards Kimi when he heard something.

"Wait," a hoarse voice said. Neji turned around and saw the man's eyes opened halfway and a hand in the air, "You won and I admit defeat. We made a deal and so I owe you my name," he said and his eyelids flickered for a moment before he said, "My name is Raidon Kiyoshi. (last name first) I suppose you want an explanation?"

Neji's eyes hardened a bit, "You are going to Konoha and get treated so I can find out the answers then," he said.

A small smirk played on his lips, "Yes I suppose so…Maybe…Maybe not…" he said and had a sarcastic look to his face.

"My name is Neji Hyuuga," Neji said as the man slowly slipped out of consciousness, "Don't forget that," and the man was silent.

Neji got up from his crouched position he had put himself in and turned around. Kimi was suddenly right in front of him.

"I thought you couldn't stand," he said and she smiled her innocent smile. Then Neji felt Kimi's lips on his own.

* * *

Read and Review, please! Anything extremely negative will be ignored, any real good advice will be appreciated and considered seriously

-Jen-


	17. Part Seventeen

I refuse to put a disclaimer here cause everyone should be bright enough to know that I don't own Naruto. I'm_ pretty _sure that's why this is called FANfiction.

* * *

**((Part Seventeen))**

* * *

It had been days since the incident in the forest. Neji was sitting in the tree inside the Hyuuga compound. Kimi was still in the hospital and so he sat there thinking. He didn't know if he kissed her or if she kissed him. All he knew was the feeling it had given him at that moment. Right after, though, she fell to the ground and he found she was unconscious.

"Neji?" He heard the familiar voice of his cousin calling.

"What is it Hinata?" He asked while closing his eyes.

"Where have you been all day?" she asked, "We've been looking all over for you!" there was a happy tone in her voice and so he looked down at her.

Kumiko was standing right beside her smiling happily.

"Kimi?" Neji asked in an astonished tone, "You're out of the hospital already? When did this happen?" he asked.

Hinata rolled her eyes while smiling, "That's why I said we were looking for you all day. We got a note this morning with the time they were releasing her from the hospital," she said.

Neji jumped down, "Are you ok Kimi?" he asked, not expecting an answer from her.

But in fact, she did. She nodded and then frowned trying to form words in her mouth.

"I think she is starting to get her memory back," Hinata said in her soft voice.

* * *

**Kimi's POV**

(I know I never do these…)

I could now understand what everyone was saying. I was incredibly happy. I had always known words but after what happened so long ago, my words and understanding of it were locked away.

Before, I had no idea what Neji and the other girl, Hinata as he calls her, were talking about. It always gave me a massive headache. Now all I had to do was unlock my way of talking.

As Kiyoshi had said before, it was slightly frustrating to only be able to say one word.

"Does she understand me?" Neji asked looking at Hinata. I rolled my eyes. Why would he ask her? And so I nodded.

"I guess so," Hinata shrugged and pointed at me.

"This is great!" Neji exclaimed, "We could ask her yes or no questions and she'd be able to answer them!"

"Sasuke was kind of curious as to why she had a couple burn marks around her mouth," Hinata said softly, "He said something about remembering something and dashing off."

Neji frowned; he had never really liked that Uchiha boy. "Where is he now?" he asked.

"I think he's either at home or training with his group; they were looking for him before," she answered.

"Let's go find him," Neji said, "And then we have to find the Hokage. I have some questions to ask her." He grabbed my hand out of habit and the three of us made our way out of the Hyuuga compound.

We went first to the training grounds but he wasn't there. His team was and they asked if we had seen him. After telling them no, we went off to his apartment thing. The door opened on the second knock.

"Oh hello," Sasuke said looking surprised, "This is strange…" he backed up a little and let us in. "I don't usually get visitors…"

"Hello Sasuke," Hinata said in her soft voice.

"We're here to ask you a few things," Neji said and glanced at me.

"Go for it," he said, "I don't think you will get much information, though."

Neji raised an eyebrow, "Well, do you have any connection to Kimi here?"

"You can sit you know," he said and gestured to some cushions on the ground, "And if you mean am I related to her in any way then no, I'm not. I _do_ know something about her family, her clan."

"Go on," Neji said, "Tell us anything you know."

"I didn't know her personally, for she was just a baby when she was taken away, but I remember her family," he said, "Her clan had died out slowly over time. It was strange how they died though, no one died the same way. And then there was her disappearance so they proclaimed her dead. Their clan had always known mine. Uchiha children grew up knowing Kojima children."

"Wait a minute," Neji said, "You knew her last name?"

"Yeah," he said, "Why?"

"Nothing," Neji said, "Continue."

Sasuke raised an eyebrow and said, "Well those two clans weren't the greatest of friends but they knew each other pretty well. We would practice together and smaller children would play with each other. I didn't really know Kumiko here but there were plenty of pictures. I did know her older sister though. I didn't like her much."

"Wait," Neji said and Sasuke looked annoyed, "She has an older sister?"

"Yeah," he said, "She was known as the only living person of the Kojima clan. But now there are two," and he looked at me. "So I was wondering, did she do that technique?"

Neji looked at me, his eyes traveling to my mouth, "Yes," he said, "Yes she did. Now if that's all the information you've got to give to us then we'll be on our way."

"Yes that's all," Sasuke said and got up, "I'm supposed to leave for training…But I don't feel like it…" he said and walked to somewhere in his little apartment while we left.

* * *

Read and Review, please! Anything extremely negative will be ignored, any real good advice will be appreciated and considered seriously

-Jen-


	18. Part Eighteen

I refuse to put a disclaimer here cause everyone should be bright enough to know that I don't own Naruto. I'm_ pretty _sure that's why this is called FANfiction.

* * *

**((Part Eighteen))**

* * *

"Now to find Tsunade," Neji said as they walked quickly down the street, "She must have gotten some answers out of that guy we beat up in the forest."

"That is, if he didn't escape," Hinata said in her soft voice.

Neji stayed quiet, remembering what that guy had said to him.

_Maybe…maybe not…_

They quickened their pace to the Hokage's office. He knocked and then heard a slightly muffled voice say, "Come in." so they entered.

"Hokage-sama!" Neji said, slightly impatient to ask his questions.

She held up a hand, "I know your questions so I had someone write down everything that man told us. Here's the file," she said and handed him a folder, "But bring it back."

"Ok," Hinata said and they walked out of the building again. They found a bench to sit on as they opened the folder.

Neji took a deep breath and started reading out loud.

"Alright it says here that, of course, he is her kidnapper. Kumiko here is from the Kojima clan that died out. She has one sister-dang it we already know all this!" He said frustrated and skimmed the paper, "Ok now, she has a bloodline limit which is the manipulation of plants and water and so does her sister. It says here her sister currently lives in Konoha!"

"Maybe we can visit her after we return the folder?" Hinata suggested.

"You know what confuses me?" Neji said thoughtfully, "Is the fact that she can do that fire jutsu when she was taken when she was a baby. That wouldn't give her enough time to learn it; she'd be a little baby!"

"That's true…" Hinata said, "Does it explain why that guy wanted to kidnap her?"

Neji looked over the paper, "Yeah it just says he wanted her power. It also says he was training her for something. He has the ability to do mind jutsus and it says something about lightning. His last name, Raidon, means something with lightning as well so…" Then Neji looked as if he remembered something, "They were also moving at a speed so fast…! Maybe that's it…"

As they continued to read, they found the information to where her sister was located.

"Let's go!" Neji said and stood up.

"First we've got to return the folder," Hinata reminded him. So they did and then they were on their way to Kimi's sister's house.

She answered on the third knock.

"What?" she asked and then looked down at them, "Oh hello…can I do something for you?"

"Yes," Neji said and brought Kimi in front of him, "If you are Sachi Kojima then this is your sister, Kumiko. She had been kidnapped when she was a baby."

Sachi's bright blue eyes widened, "K-Kumiko? My…little sister? That's impossible!" she said and stepped back to let them in.

"So you are Sachi Kojima then?" Neji asked and she nodded with a blank expression.

"I thought she was gone for good," she said and she blinked a couple of times.

Kimi got a frustrated look on her face before she said, "S-sister?"

Neji and Hinata looked surprised and they glanced at each other. So far it has been hard for her to speak.

"Yes," Sachi said softly.

"She has a hard time talking," Neji said, "I found her in the forest without a clue as to how to speak. She's just forgotten but I guess it's coming back."

"That's good," Sachi said, "Please sit."

They sat down on some cushions just like at Sasuke's place.

"So I'm guessing you too have questions," She asked with an eyebrow raised, "Well to let you know, I didn't know much at the time. I just knew that my parents were heart broke to hear that she was gone and that people told me she was dead."

Neji and Hinata glanced at each other.

"Well that's all I can tell you," She said, "I guess I'll hang out with her sometime. I don't have any room here for her to stay here so…"

"Don't worry," Neji said, "We've got plenty of room back where we live. She's been with us since we found her so she's comfortable."

"That's good," She said, "What did you say your names were?" she asked.

"We didn't but my name is Neji Hyuuga," he told her.

"And I'm Hinata Hyuuga," she said softly. They were out of her apartment now, just outside the door.

"Oh and Neji," Sachi said quietly, "I have to tell you something before you go. I helped with the kidnapping so that's why she knows that technique," she said quickly and shut the door, locking it.

* * *

Read and Review, please! Anything extremely negative will be ignored, any real good advice will be appreciated and considered seriously

-Jen-


	19. Part Nineteen

I refuse to put a disclaimer here cause everyone should be bright enough to know that I don't own Naruto. I'm_ pretty _sure that's why this is called FANfiction.

* * *

**((Part Nineteen))**

* * *

Neji, Kimi and Hinata stood right outside the door that had been shut and locked right in front of them. Hinata's eyes were widened and Neji's jaw went slack. Why had she randomly told them this? Kimi was smiling…

"Did you know this?" Neji asked her after they got over the little shock.

Kimi's expression was calm and collected. She nodded and said, "Y-Yes."

"Are you getting the hang of talking yet?" He asked and looked at her. She looked so innocent yet she held the most information.

She concentrated for a moment before nodding slowly and said, "Sis help teacher and teach me."

Neji and Hinata looked at each other, "Maybe we should just wait until she learns talking completely before we have her explain," Hinata said.

"Well we know that she knew about her sister taking her away," Neji said thoughtfully, "So that means she was old enough to see her sister."

Hinata nodded, "Should we tell the Hokage?" she asked.

"Well it depends. She could have been controlled by that guy. How old does she seem?" Neji asked suddenly.

"Around 20 I think," Hinata said looking surprised, "Why?" she asked.

"I have a theory but I won't say it until I am positive," he said and they walked out of the apartment building. "Come on," he said, "Let's get back home now."

They got to the Hyuuga compound and the two of them made sure Kimi was ready to sleep when they walked outside.

"Why don't you tell me your thoughts?" Hinata asked him.

"Because first I want to confirm something," he told her, "Now we should get to sleep. I've got to get up early for her day at school tomorrow and to explain her absence."

"Ok," Hinata said and walked to where her room was located.

Neji walked into his room and got ready for bed. He pulled his tie out and started brushing his hair. He looked at himself in the mirror and set the brush down. Once he changed he crawled into his bed and almost instantly fell asleep. It _had_ been quite a long day.

The door opened silently and a figure crawled to the bed.

"Neji," the figure whispered and started to cry silently. She wiped her tears away and then just sat there staring at him sleep. "You're so nice to me…" she said.

Suddenly someone hit the back of her neck, causing her to fall unconscious. She fell forward and before the person could grab her, she fell atop Neji's sleeping form.

"Kimi…" Neji mumbled in his sleep and frowned slightly. The person who hit the girl carefully reached forward to pick her up but Neji turned in his sleep.

"Damn it," she muttered as Kimi went to the other side of the boy. Neji, strangely, swung his arm around and nearly hit her. She jumped back just in time. "Another time," she said and got out of the room, out of the compound, leaving an unconscious Kimi in Neji's room.

**The Next Day…Kimi's POV**

I woke up with a muffled thumping in my ear. I opened my eyes a crack and looked around a bit. The next thing I noticed was how warm I felt. I lifted my head around tiredly and looked down at my legs which were under a blanket.

Then I turned my head around again and was face to face with Neji. Only centimeters apart. My eyes doubled and took a sharp breath in before yelling, "AHHHH!!" and trying to jump more than five feet away. That caused me to stumble.

Neji shot up and looked around sleepily.

"Kimi?" He asked and then lay back down before shooting up again, "What're you doing here?!" he asked.

I was taking deep breathes in and out. I was wearing a white T-shirt and white shorts and no socks. Right now I had a hand over my chest where my heart was pounding like crazy. Then I sort of sighed before fainting. I had to admit though, I sort of liked the feeling…

I woke up to Neji's face looking concerned hovering above mine, "Are you alright?" he asked.

I nodded and blinked a couple times.

"Good cause we have to get you to school," he said, "And I was wondering…" he said and looked away slightly, "What were you doing in my room?" he asked, "And what was so scary?" he had a faint blush in his cheeks.

"Umm," I said and it was my turn to blush, "Wanted to say something," I said. Yes I was slowly remembering how to say words. "But was hit," I answered, "Then I wake up to…you…"

Neji's eyes widened and he looked away, "Oh…" he said, "Well let's get going, you're already late for school. Did you say you were hit?" he asked and looked at me.

I nodded and then yawned, "School…"

"Oh right!" he said and got up. We were both still in pajamas.

* * *

Read and Review, please! Anything extremely negative will be ignored, any real good advice will be appreciated and considered seriously

-Jen-


	20. Part Twenty

I refuse to put a disclaimer here cause everyone should be bright enough to know that I don't own Naruto. I'm_ pretty _sure that's why this is called FANfiction.

* * *

**((Part Twenty))**

* * *

**Somewhere deep in the forest…**

"I'm sorry I couldn't get her this time," a certain girl said, "I'll be sure to get her next time darling."

A certain man sighed, "You better. I still haven't finished with her yet," he said.

"What's so important about her anyways?" she asked with a small pout, "It's just the same as when we were younger."

"Lovely story dear but please save your breath. It'll all be over when we get hold of that girl. Soon, only you will be the living person and with your dream fulfilled, we can start our own family someday," he said, comforting her.

She relaxed somewhat and said, "They'll be waking soon…You know I felt something weird when she fell forward," she said. She had told him everything that had happened that night, "It looked almost perfect…"

"You women are all the same," he said while rolling his eyes, "And plus, she's related to you so of course you'd feel something."

She remained silent.

* * *

**Back to everyone in Konoha…**

"There is no way that's possible!!" Neji shouted at her, "What happened?"

The Hokage looked at him calmly, "It was obviously possible since it happened," she said, "And I'm afraid that basically he escaped. With the help of someone of course. All the guards there were beaten and unconscious."

Neji looked down. It was just as he had thought, he just had to confirm something.

"Thank you for telling me this," he said and then walked out. Naruto, for some reason or another, had somehow got involved and was with them as he led them to a familiar building.

"Why are we here?" Naruto asked.

"Because," Neji said and the four of them entered the apartment building. They got to the appropriate door and knocked. They knocked a total of five times and still no one answered.

"Not home?" Naruto asked.

"If you are waiting for someone to answer the door, you're wasting your time. I tried this morning and no one answered. In fact I'm pretty sure I saw that lovely young lady sneaking out last night. If you ask me I think she's got a fellow," an old lady next door informed them.

"Thank you," Neji said and started to go downstairs.

"Thanks old lady," Naruto said and was quick to follow. Hinata and Kimi followed. When they got outside, Neji turned to face them.

"I think my suspicions were right, wouldn't you say Hinata?" Neji asked her.

"I-It would seem so," she answered.

"Hmm?" Kimi asked.

"What?" Naruto asked. The two of them looked confused.

Neji sighed and said, "I was thinking, maybe Sachi, Kimi's sister, that maybe she helped with the kidnapping willingly. I was thinking that maybe she and that Raidon guy are together. Kimi was talking about being hit earlier," he turned to her, "Can you explain?" he asked.

She closed her eyes and thought for a moment, concentrating on her words. They waited patiently until she looked up, "I had come to your room and said some stuff when I was suddenly hit on the back of the neck. After that I just woke up to…that…" she got a slight blush in her cheeks and looked away.

"Oh…" Neji said, "So you didn't see or hear them?" he asked.

She shook her head.

"HOLY CRAP!!" Naruto shouted and pointed to Kimi, "She talks?"

Neji and Kimi sort of gave him an 'are-you-dumb' look while Hinata answered, "Yes, she's just not used to it yet."

"Oh…" Naruto said nervously while scratching the back of his head.

"What did you wake up to?" Hinata asked Kimi.

"Nothing," Neji and Kimi said at the same time and Naruto glanced at Hinata suspiciously.

"Well uh what are we going to do now?" Kimi asked, "Words are coming easier…"

"That's good," Neji said while nodding. Naruto's eyes narrowed and Hinata's eyebrows raised, "I guess we should go after them then right? Before something dramatic happens?"

"Yeah…" Naruto said, "Do we want to know what you woke up to Kimi?"

Her eyes widened and said, "W-What do you mean?"

Naruto grinned evilly and said, "Does it have something to do with Neji?"

Her face turned bright red and she stuttered, "N-no, why?"

"Hmm…" he said and glanced at Hinata. Then he put an arm around her shoulders and muttered to her, "I think something happened, don't you? Something…"

"W-What do you mean N-Naruto?" Hinata asked while her face got red as well because how close he was to her.

"Well let's get going!" Neji interrupted, his face turning a bit red as well, "Before they get too far."

"Yes! Let's!" Kimi said and the two of them started marching towards the forest, "I think my memory is back completely now."

Naruto frowned and started to run after them, pulling Hinata along, "Hey! Wait for us!"

They were jumping through the forest when Neji's teacher, Gai, jumped in their path, "You've got a mission," he said, "Report to the Hokage's office at once."

* * *

Read and Review, please! Anything extremely negative will be ignored, any real good advice will be appreciated and considered seriously

-Jen-


	21. Part Twenty One

I refuse to put a disclaimer here cause everyone should be bright enough to know that I don't own Naruto. I'm_ pretty _sure that's why this is called FANfiction.

* * *

**((Part Twenty-One))**

* * *

Neji's eyes narrowed. "At a time like this?! Fine…" he said while sighing and the four of them ran to Tsunade's office. TenTen, Lee, Sakura, and Sasuke were already there.

"Good, you came," She said from her desk, "Now your two groups will go and bring back that prisoner. We think that he will come back again for her," she pointed to Kimi.

"I think they have already made an attempt," Neji said, "She was talking about being hit last night."

Kimi nodded and looked away slightly blushing.

"Hmm well then I think she should stay here while you six retrieve the prisoner," Tsunade said, "Hinata can stay here with Kimi to make sure they don't send anyone to get her."

"But," Kimi said, "But I _want_ to go!"

"No, you stay here," Tsunade said, "You are part of our village so you do as I say. If they get a hold of you, they might just disappear and we'll never hear from you again."

Kimi was about to protest again when Neji put a hand on her shoulder. She rolled her eyes while looking up at him before she crossed the room to where Hinata was standing.

"Right, then," Tsunade said, "Go before they get too far away."

Then they were off. Hinata and Kimi went back to the Hyuuga compound.

**With Neji and the Gang…**

"Alright!" Naruto shouted, "We're gonna take those suckers down!!"

Sakura sighed and Sasuke rolled his eyes.

"We need to be quiet," Neji said, "And try not to think so much for he uses mind controlling jutsus. I don't know what her sister does so be prepared for anything."

Everyone nodded. Neji had his Byakugan activated. Slowly, ever so slowly, were they advancing on them.

"Shouldn't we make some sort of plan?" Sakura asked.

"Yeah!" TenTen agreed.

"I've got an idea," Naruto said, "After you guys make the plan and stuff. We could act like we're attacking randomly and then hit 'em with the plan!"

"But we need a plan first," Sasuke said, "And I've got one."

They all crowded around him to hear it.

**With Kimi and Hinata…**

"I'm bored," Kimi said.

Hinata sighed, "I know," she said.

"I wonder what they're doing right now…" Kimi said and stared up at the bright blue sky.

"They're probably kicking butt," a voice came from the entry way and they both looked to see Ino, "I found out you could talk now. So you understanding things pretty well?" she asked.

Kimi nodded, "Somewhat. It takes me a moment before my mind makes the connection but it's all good."

"Hmm so what'cha guys doing?" Ino asked.

"Nothing," Kimi said miserable before Hinata could answer, "Absolutely nothing."

"We're supposed to stay here while everyone is fighting and getting those two people back," Hinata said, "So what should we do?"

"Go after them?" Kimi suggested and they gave her a look, "Whaaaaat?" she asked and then pouted, "I'm so bored…"

"We know," Ino and Hinata said at the same time, "How about a bit of Truth or Dare?" Ino suggested, "I heard that was supposed to be a good game."

"How do you play?" Hinata asked.

And so Ino explained it.

**Back with Neji and Everyone else…**

They were getting close, Neji could feel it. He could also see it since his Byakugan was activated.

"Well, well, well," said an annoyingly familiar voice from above, "It seems you have found us, isn't that a shame. We were going to come later and surprise you but it seems you wanted to see us so badly, you came all the way out here. How very touching."

They heard a giggle and turned their heads to see Sachi standing there looking adoringly at that Raidon guy in front of them.

"So I was right," Neji muttered.

Then it was time for the big fight…

* * *

Read and Review, please! Anything extremely negative will be ignored, any real good advice will be appreciated and considered seriously

-Jen-


	22. Part Twenty Two

I refuse to put a disclaimer here cause everyone should be bright enough to know that I don't own Naruto. I'm_ pretty _sure that's why this is called FANfiction.

* * *

**((Part Twenty-Two))**

* * *

**With Kimi…**

"Hey Kimi, it's your turn," Ino said.

"Oh, right, truth or dare Hinata?" she asked sounding bored. She was, of course.

"Umm truth?" she said softly and in more of a question.

Ino and Kimi glanced at each other, "Are you too…chicken to pick dare?" Kimi asked with a grin. "Huh? Are ya?" Ino asked grinning as well.

"Uh w-well I guess I c-could pick d-dare," Hinata stuttered.

"Hmmm…" Kimi thought for a moment before grinning evilly, "You have to go up to Shikamaru and express your undying love for him before hugging him. Then you can run away."

"W-W-What?!" Hinata asked wide eyed.

Ino grinned getting an evil look in her eyes, "You heard her!" she said.

"W-Why Shikamaru?" She asked.

"Cause Sasuke ain't here," Kimi said, "It would have been funnier to see if you had done it to Sasuke or something. Completely unexpected you know?" They got up and walked out of the Hyuuga compound.

"Shika should be with Choji somewhere," Ino said, "Most likely eating or watching the clouds. He's so freaking lazy…" she muttered and shook her head. They found him and Choji lying around on a field just staring up at the sky.

"H-Hello Shikamaru…" Hinata stuttered, her face going red. Ino and Kimi grabbed Choji and went not too far behind some bushes. They could still hear everything.

"Hey! What's the big ide-" Choji was cut off as Ino covered his mouth with her hand.

"Shhh!!" she said and they continued watching.

"Hey Hinata," Shika said and got up from lying on the ground, "What happened?" he asked.

"N-Nothing," she said and kept taking deep breathes, "I j-just wanted to s-say something…"

"So what is it?" he asked. He was quite calm after just relaxing and watching clouds with his best friend all day.

"W-W-Well i-it's just," Hinata stuttered, "I-I w-wanted to s-say…"

"Spit it out already," Shika said slowly getting annoyed. Troublesome, as he might put it.

She took a deep breath and shouted, "SHIKAMARU, I LOVE YOU!!" with her eyes closed before she hugged him real quick and then running as fast as she could from the scene with Ino and Kimi behind her laughing their heads off, leaving Shika in shock and Choji seriously confused.

"Oh my gosh oh my gosh oh my gosh," Hinata said with wide eyes.

"That was hilarious!" Ino said while holding her stomach and laughing.

Kimi wiped a tear that had escaped, "Did you see…the look on his…face?!" and she broke out in a fit of new giggles.

"Alright, my turn," Hinata said with her face still red, "Truth or dare Ino?"

She stopped laughing to think about it, "Truth," she answered.

Hinata looked disappointed but said, "Ok then, name all the boys you like."

Ino blushed slightly and said, "Sasuke, of course, and well…Choji and sorta Shika…Just don't tell!"

"Promise," Kimi and Hinata said at the same time.

"Truth or dare?" Ino asked Kimi.

"Dare," Kimi said while grinning.

Hinata made a sound before getting up quickly to tell Ino something. Ino's eyes widened when she heard what Hinata suggested and then looked at Kimi. "Alright, your dare is…" and she told her.

Kimi blushed and said, "S-Sure…"

* * *

**With Neji and everyone…**

The fight was slowing down bit by bit. It seemed as though Kimi's sister, Sachi, didn't have the same abilities like Kimi but she was an awesome fighter at hand to hand combat. Even Lee had a hard time with her.

"The only reason I needed her," Raidon said suddenly, "was because of her powers."

"What are your intentions toward her?" Neji asked while they fought.

Raidon grinned and said, "To take her power. You see, you cannot copy blood line limits but I found a way to take them from somebody. You don't want to hear about that though."

Neji glared, "And why not?" he asked.

"Because when I take them, the person dies," Raidon said and Neji felt frozen.

* * *

Read and Review, please! Anything extremely negative will be ignored, any real good advice will be appreciated and considered seriously

-Jen-


	23. Part Twenty Three

I refuse to put a disclaimer here cause everyone should be bright enough to know that I don't own Naruto. I'm_ pretty _sure that's why this is called FANfiction.

* * *

**((Part Twenty-Three))**

* * *

**Still with Neji and others…**

"Neji snap out of it!" TenTen yelled to him. He blinked a couple of times and looked up at her.

"Thanks," he said, "I needed that."

"So what would you have done if she had died?" Raidon asked even though he was being defeated. They all saw it. It was taking forever but that's how it went.

Neji just punched him in the face, "That answer it for you?" he asked quietly so only he would hear.

After a while Sachi was unable to get up. She was bleeding pretty badly and so was her crazed up boyfriend.

"Can you tell my sister this?" Sachi asked, tears swelling in her eyes, "The reason I helped was because I was about ten and she was a baby. She had to get all the attention and I was kinda jealous. When they found out she inherited the blood line limit, they were ecstatic. I felt alone…Then I met him, he was only slightly older than myself."

"Be quiet," Raidon said, "You always talked too much for your own good…"

Sachi ignored him, "When he told me of his plan, I agreed happily. I guess over the years I fell in love with him…" she looked sad, "Can you tell my sister…that I'm sorry for everything? Tell her that…I love her like an older sister is supposed to love her younger sister for I doubt she's felt much love from me."

"You…You loved me?" Raidon asked softly, actually showing a soft side to him. He definitely had a crazy switch on his emotions…

She nodded, tears streaming down her face, "And when my parents were still alive, I still went with Raidon to help train her so she knew how to talk before. I was the one to teach her to do the fire jutsu Sasuke knows all too well." She looked up at Sasuke who was looking down.

"We'll get you two to the hospital right away," Neji said, "Then you can tell Kimi yourself!"

"It's…a little late for that…" Raidon said and crawled to where Sachi was lying and held her hand, "I know I've never said this before but…I guess I fell in love with you too."

Neji and everyone stood there watching them look at each other with tears flowing down the couples faces. Then their faces were still. Their eyes stared unblinking at each other and everyone knew they were gone.

"We should take them back," Neji said, "They deserve a proper burial."

And then four guys went to pick up Raidon and the two girls picked up Sachi and together, they made their way to Konoha.

* * *

**Back at the Hyuuga compound…**

Kimi, Hinata and Ino were all just laying around bored to death.

"So truth or dare Ino?" Hinata asked and suppressed a yawn.

"Dunno…" she said, "Dare?" she asked.

"Uhhh go make out with that tree over there…" Hinata said lamely.

Ino got up and started to do it. It was that moment that Neji, TenTen, Lee, Sakura, Naruto and Sasuke came into the compound. Hinata nudged Kimi who looked confused but then remembered what she had to do. So she climbed up in the tree.

"Ummm…" Sasuke said as he saw Ino kissing the tree.

"Why is she doing that?" Lee asked Hinata who grinned sheepishly.

"NEJI!!" Kimi shouted from a branch above him. He looked up and she tackled him, "I've missed you SOOO much!!" she said dramatically as they toppled to the ground and then she kissed him deeply.

"Ho-ly crap," Sasuke said and Sakura looked at him with wide eyes.

Then Shikamaru entered and immediately Hinata started blushing. Kiba and Shino were there too and they saw her.

"I thought she only did that with Naruto…" Kiba said.

"What's wrong Hinata?" Shino asked.

"L-Long story…" she mumbled. Ino was looking embarrassed that she had been caught kissing a tree as she tried to explain why she did it.

Everyone was all talking so they completely forgot about Kimi and Neji who were still kissing. Making out was more like it.

"What was that for?" Neji asked when they broke the kiss for air.

Kimi was bright red, "I…missed you?" she said in a sort of question.

He smiled as he felt his heart do back flips in his chest not knowing that's exactly how Kimi felt as well.

* * *

Read and Review, please! Anything extremely negative will be ignored, any real good advice will be appreciated and considered seriously

-Jen-


	24. Part Twenty Four

I refuse to put a disclaimer here cause everyone should be bright enough to know that I don't own Naruto. I'm_ pretty _sure that's why this is called FANfiction.

* * *

**((Part Twenty-Four))**

* * *

Everything was silent except for the faint sound of a sorrowful tune playing in the background. The day was sunny despite the desolate mood the small group of people was in. Two mahogany boxes were carried slowly toward the front as the people watched, some saddened.

"Are you alright?" Neji asked girl beside him.

She nodded, "I'm fine but thanks for asking," Kimi said. She had dressed in a plain black dress just like most girls standing there. The boys were wearing a simple black shirt and a black pair of pants.

No words were spoken as the two coffins were lowered into the ground. Then the Hokage stood up, for it was mandatory for her to be there.

"Now I know the two of them were criminals," Tsunade said._ Great way to start it…_Kimi thought to herself. "But Sachi Kojima was a ninja for Konoha and so she should get a proper burial," Tsunade said some more before she finally ended her sort of small speech.

Kimi made no attempt to get up there and talk so everything ended and people lined up to put flowers on the graves.

* * *

**Later on…**

"Are you sure you're alright?" Neji asked Kimi for the hundredth time that day.

She turned to face him, "Yes, Neji Hyuuga, I am. Thank you for caring but I am positive, I am fine," she said and smiled apologetically at him.

He looked at her skeptically, "You seem upset though," he said, "And I'm just making sure…"

Kimi looked away sadly as they continued to walk to the Hyuuga compound, "I'm sorry…It's just that I'm a bit tense at the moment…I'll shut up now," she said.

"Isn't that supposed to be my line?" Neji asked amused.

Kimi smiled as her eyes started to water, "You're so nice…" she said softly.

"What'd you say?" he asked, not understanding her.

"Nothing," she said and shook her head, "Nothing at all…"

He didn't realize she was crying until he heard a sniff escape from her. Then he turned and saw her wiping her tears away, "I knew it," he said, "You're upset now…" He awkwardly put an arm around her shoulders but she ran away, out of his grasp.

"Maybe you should let her go?" Hinata said, coming from nowhere, "I think she just needs to cry alone right now."

Neji nodded, he had been about to go after her.

* * *

**Kimi's POV**

After about an hour of crying, I had a ton of tears, I made my way back to the Hyuuga compound. It had turned dark and I could now see the moon shining brightly above me.

Then I heard a door open and someone say, "Kimi?" I turned silently to see Neji standing there already changed for bed, "Are you alright? Where have you been?" he asked all in one breath.

I smiled at him, "I'm fine and I've just been wandering around in the forest," I answered and walked to him calmly, "Can I brush your hair?" I asked. I had to admit, that was a pretty random question.

"Uh, sure," he said and we walked into his room where he sat down. I took out the small tie and began to brush his long dark hair.

"You have nice hair," I commented suddenly, "It's so long…"

"Yeah…" he said sounding as if he meant to say 'Ooooook….'

"You should keep the tie out more often," I said and turned to look at him, "You look cute without it!" And I smiled as a slow blush came to my cheeks…I hadn't exactly meant to say that out loud…

"Th-Thanks," Neji said and I could see the smallest hint of a blush and a smile.

"Have you ever thought about cutting it?" I asked and held up a pair of scissors.

"WHAT?!" he shouted and nearly got up when I pulled him back down by yanking on his hair.

"Kidding," I said and giggled, "You should have seen your face!" I said and continued to giggle.

"What happened?" Hinata asked as she pulled the door back and stood there looking worried with wide eyes.

"Nothing," Neji said with a mock glare in my direction, "She just wanted to cut my hair…"

Hinata let out a sigh of relief before giggling, "Well you DO have such long hair…Keep it growing any longer and you'll end up looking like a girl!" she dodged a pillow thrown at her.

I jumped up waving my hand in the air, "Ooh! Ooh! I wanna do the makeup!!" I said.

"GET AWAY FROM ME!!" Neji shouted and attempted to get out the door but I tackled him.

"Not on my watch mister!" I said. But then he stood up and I held on for dear life as I had been on his back, "AAHHHHHH!!" I shouted and we all heard people shouting their 'shut ups!' and 'quiet!'.

"I'll be getting to bed now…" Hinata said and silently slipped out of the room.

"Oops…" I said and Neji crouched down so I could get off and stop choking him.

He chuckled slightly and turned to face me, "'Oops' is right…" he said and leaned in to kiss me.

* * *

Read and Review, please! Anything extremely negative will be ignored, any real good advice will be appreciated and considered seriously

-Jen-


	25. Part Twenty Five

I refuse to put a disclaimer here cause everyone should be bright enough to know that I don't own Naruto. I'm_ pretty _sure that's why this is called FANfiction.

* * *

**((Part Twenty-Five))**

* * *

I woke up to something incredibly warm. Something was pressed up against the back of my head. Then I heard giggling.

I lifted my head a little to look around sleepily.

"Oh look she's awake!" I heard a soft voice say.

Then it hit me. I also saw it. Hinata, Ino, Sakura, Sasuke, Naruto, Shika, and Choji were all in the room. Where was Neji?

"Hmm?" I said sleepily and had a confused look on my face. Then I felt something shift behind me and my eyes widened. I turned my head slowly and saw Neji sleeping peacefully, his arms were wrapped around my waist and his head against mine. That's when I froze.

He stirred a bit and then his eyes opened slightly, looking straight at me, "Morning…" he said sleepily, smiling strangely and then closing his eyes again.

"Umm," I said.

"Look how red she got!" Ino said and giggled along with Sakura.

I saw Neji's eyes shoot open as his brain finally made the connection, "Hello sunshine," I said sarcastically.

"What the…" Neji sort of yelled and let me go, blushing like mad. Then he saw everyone in the room and his eyes widened even more, his face almost scarlet now, "What are you guys doing in my room?!" He shouted.

"Well we came in here to see if you were up and then we'd go and wake Kimi up to go to the Hokage's office but we found out we didn't need to go to her room," Naruto said sounding amused.

"So what did you guys exactly do?" Sasuke asked with an eyebrow raised.

"Nothing!" Neji yelled.

I turned to him feeling as if my face were on fire, "How'd I get in here anyways?" I asked.

He shrugged, "All I remember was…ok well I remember you yawning and then saying good night…then nothing else…" he answered.

_Oh yeah…I remember what happened before I fell asleep..._ I thought to myself but didn't say anything out loud. Long make-out sessions…

"Well I guess we should get going to the Hokage's office," Neji said hurriedly and got up with me right after him. He walked out while I stood there thinking about what had happened.

"Wow…" Hinata said, "I didn't know you would fall asleep with _Neji_ of all people!" she giggled, "So are you two…together?"

I shrugged and walked out of the room to let everyone talk amongst themselves as I got ready to go. I had to admit, that was so freaking awesome…

**Later…No ones POV…**

Everyone was now standing in the Hokage's office. Kimi and Neji were still pretty embarrassed by the fact that they had found them like that and neither of them could explain what had happened.

"The reason I have brought you in here," Tsunade started, "is because I have some very important news that I think everyone wouldn't mind hearing." She looked to the left of her.

"I have brought the teachers at the Academy together," Iruka said, "And we have made a decision."

"Kimi," Tsunade said, "Or should I say Kumiko, you are now an official ninja of Konoha. Congratulations."

Iruka came forth with a forehead protector that had the Konoha leaf symbol on it. Just like the ones Hinata, Neji, Naruto, Sakura, Sasuke, Choji, Shika, Ino and everyone else she knew, had.

"You are now eligible to go on missions just like everyone else," Tsunade said, "We will most likely have to assign you a group later on. We're usually mixing up different people now anyways. So congratulations."

"Thank you," Kimi said, feeling as if everything were perfect now…just something was out of place. She tied the forehead protector around her neck and then people started saying 'congratulations' and 'good job' and so forth.

They walked out of the Hokage's building together and Kimi drew Hinata to the side.

"So now you and I have them around our necks while Neji and Naruto have theirs on their foreheads! We all match!" She said happily and winked at Hinata before running off to rejoin the group.

"Huh? Wh-what?! WAIT!!" Hinata said, blushing like crazy at what she had been hinting at, and ran to join them as well.

"I wonder what team you are going to be assigned to," Neji said thoughtfully, "Although it won't matter because she splits us up now anyways…"

"Hey I've got an idea!!" Naruto said ecstatically while waving his arms in the air, "How about we get some ramen to celebrate her becoming a ninja?"

Hinata giggled while Sakura rolled her eyes and said, "You're just hungry, Naruto."

"Ramen would be nice…" Kimi said while smiling.

"YEAH!!" Naruto yelled and punched a fist in the air, "RAMEN IS THE BEST!!"

Neji rolled his eyes before slowing his pace until he was at the end of the group and Kimi followed because she had been walking beside him. He then grabbed her arm and ducked to the side between two tall buildings.

"You're so weird," Kimi said while giggling.

"Oh yeah?" he asked, "What about this?" he asked and kissed her gently on the lips. Now she felt as though her world were perfect.

* * *

And that's the end of it!! People on Quizilla wanted me to write a sequel, so that's what I'll do...

Read and Review, please! Anything extremely negative will be ignored, any real good advice will be appreciated and considered seriously

-Jen-


End file.
